


The Losing Victor

by Enigmaforum



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Donna is a BAMF, Gen, M/M, Minor Character, Original Character(s), Slash if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaforum/pseuds/Enigmaforum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his mock trial win, Kyle thinks that he has it all. He thinks that he can get into Harvey Specter’s good graces. He thinks that he can take Mike Ross down. He thinks he can get past Donna. He finds out how wrong he is, on all counts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which Kyle learns how fierce Donna really is

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own them.
> 
> AN: After watching "Play the Man" I decided that Kyle was a jerk and that I could have fun writing him. This evolved from just that thought into a multi-chaptered story somehow. Also....THIS FANDOM. This show. So much inspiration. Haven't been this energized to write in forever.

Kyle knew he was cocky. People told him that he was often enough and he believed he had the right to be. He was from an important family, had a top notch education, a Harvard law degree and worked for one of the premier law firms in New York City. He also happened to be a favorite of one of that law firms high ranking lawyers, not a senior partner as he had hoped, but still, there were worse things in life than being Louis Litt’s protégé. The things he’d learned from Litt had helped him crush Ross in mock trial, had helped him take Harvey Specter’s associate down in front of the Senior Partners and really almost the entirety of the law firm.

It was a sweet, sweet feeling because Kyle hated Mike Ross. He hated that a guy who obviously came from nothing, who should be working in the mail room and not on his floor, and who had deplorable taste in menswear was Harvey Specter’s golden child. Harvey Specter, the one senior partner that every associate wanted to be noticed by because his reputation was just that good. It was a reputation that Kyle had heard was well earned, he wouldn’t know because he had never been allowed to go to court with the man. But Mike Ross was. Mike Ross was the one Harvey Specter ran to for whatever he needed and Kyle hated that because he deserved it more. He had obviously proven how much better he was in the mock trial. He had won. He had been ruthless and heartless and scheming, like Louis had taught him, and it had certainly paid off.

The Senior Partners had taken notice of him and his win, his fellow associates had taken notice, and Mike Ross had been mocked more than usual and to make it even better, Specter knew all about it. Kyle was an observant man, it was part of the profession, so in the week following the mock trial of awesome he had noticed that Harvey Specter had been decidedly cooler towards his associate, had watched as Ross deflated with each look or gesture. It was beautiful sight to watch and after confirming on Friday that it was still there, Kyle had made up his mind to do something about his knowledge.

He was going to move in and get Harvey Specter to notice him, to take him on and leave Ross in the dust, or hopefully outside of the building with a pink slip. He was going to go up to Harvey Specter and simply ask if he needed anything done, show how he was more capable and more suited for Specter than Ross ever could be. And he wouldn’t have to do much, just further that separation by making Specter come to him, see the value in him, to want him to work with him and show him the ways. Louis Litt was good but Harvey Specter was the grand prize here at this firm and Kyle was going to get his way and take Ross all the way down in the process.

It was going to be a show and performance that he should sell tickets too. He was going to be the hero and envy of every one of his fellow associates, more so than he already was. He was prepared for this as he fixed his tie, he had worn his best suit today because one did not go to talk to the best closer in the city looking like trash, and walked from his desk and right over to Specter’s office.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

He paused in his entrance and looked at the desk where Donna was sitting, not even looking at him, typing away on her computer.

“I was going to-”

“No you aren’t,” she replied cheerily and he shuffled closer to her desk, plastering on his best smile as he gestured to Harvey’s office. He knew Donna was tough but she was also only a secretary and would therefore be easy enough to charm.

“Oh come on Donna, you know you want to-”

He stopped talking when she stopped typing and then looked up at him all the while plastering on a shark-like smile that said “I am going to take my staple gun and use it on your dick, film it, and then put it on youtube”. He faltered.

“No I really don’t and I won’t,” she replied. “No one, especially not low on the totem pole associates like you, gets in to see Harvey Specter without an appointment.”

“I just wanted to see if he needed-”

“No one,” she told him again. “You will not enter his office unless you have an appointment and,” she looked at her computer and then back up at him. “He’s got an appointment free for you…never.”

“Mike Ross gets to go in and see him.”

“That’s because Mike Ross works for Harvey,” Donna replied sweetly. “You don’t.”

“Now come on, if he can get in then you can certainly let me-”

“No I won’t,” she told him, smile gone, eyes hard, eyebrow raised lethally. “You are going to turn around, go back to your desk, and do whatever mindless drivel Louis has you set up for today and-”

She stopped talking to him when the phone rang. He watched, outrage building within as she then completely ignored him to take the call.

“Harvey Specter’s office, how can I help you?”

He kept his peace because he was fairly certain that getting on Harvey Specter’s good side did not entail having his secretary miss (what he thought) was an important call. He felt his peace crumble when he watched Donna’s face lighten up.

“Mrs. Ross,” she said happily and then paused. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry Gram.”

Mrs. Ross? As in a relation to Mike Ross? Kyle was being put on hold so Donna could chat with someone close to Mike Ross? This was unacceptable.

“Oh it most definitely worked,” Donna replied after another moment. “Thank you so much for helping me. I knew that if they wouldn’t listen to me they’d just have to listen to you.”

He opened his mouth to speak; she held a hand up and glared at him before she turned her attentions back to the task at hand.

“Well it was a pleasure working with you too,” Donna smiled, even as she kept her gaze firmly on him, as if she knew that he was thinking about just walking into the office without her approval. “Now Harvey and Mike are in court all morning but you know they’re dropping by for lunch right?”

Court. All morning. Specter and Ross together. That wasn’t good and put a hinderance on Kyle’s intentions. Then again, this was probably for a case that Ross had already helped with. It wouldn’t be smart for the firm or Specter’s record to not take his associate who had already done all of the research. Ok, fears abated.

“And you and I are having lunch tomorrow,” Donna said after another pause. “Of course I’ll sneak in a milkshake,” she listened to the phone. “Gram can you hang on for just one second?”

She put her hand over the receiver and looked at him.

“Why are you still standing there?”

“You’re going to ignore me?”

“Yes, I’m on a very important call.”

“Talking to Ross’…grandmother is more important than me?” he asked.

“Obviously,” she rolled her eyes. “She and I have business to discuss and you need to leave. Shoo. Harvey won’t be here until after lunch and even then you are still not getting in. Now go do some goddamn work.”

“I will…” he paused when he saw Louis coming towards him.

“Kyle, I need your help with some briefs in preparation for the afternoon meeting,” Louis told him as he approached. He paused at the foot of Donna’s desk and looked down to where she had gone back to her conversation.

“No, really? Oh that’s just priceless,” she giggled. “I can only imagine what his face…oh you took pictures? I’ll bring my laptop so I can transfer them and yes bring you copies.”

“Who is she….”

“Ross’ grandmother I think?” Kyle shrugged. Louis looked thoughtful for a moment but then shook his head and motioned to him.

“Let’s go.”

“You’re not going to tell her to hang up?” Kyle asked as they began to walk down the hall. Louis peered at him, Kyle shut his mouth. “I mean...it’s…isn’t it a waste of company time and money?”

“It could be considered that, but what if something were wrong with Ross’ grandmother?”

“What?” Kyle asked sharply because Louis Litt did not have a heart. He did not care about other people, Kyle had learned this from him. Yet looking at him now Kyle could swear that he looked rather concerned…he shook his head, he must be imagining things. “What do you mean?”

“If something were wrong with Ross’ grandmother, let’s say he had to make a decision regarding her healthcare and we didn’t allow Donna to assist what would happen?”

Healthcare? Ross was actually responsible for someone? Why had Kyle not known that? It certainly explained some things.

“We’d be…liable for a lawsuit?”

“Possibly,” Louis looked thoughtful. “And there’s also the issue of disrespecting the elderly.”

“I….really?”

“Yes really, didn’t your mother teach you manners?” Louis asked. “So we’re going to let the two women talk and not worry about them. They aren’t our concern. What we’re going to do is go over some documents and you’ll sit in on the meeting with all of us today.”

“Really?”

“I think you’ve earned something after that win don’t you?” Louis asked and Kyle nodded a smirk on his head. Sitting in on the firm’s bi-weekly meeting with the heads of said firm? There were worse ways to spend an afternoon. And Harvey Specter would be there with no Donna the bodyguard so he could make his move then. Life was good.


	2. Meet and Not so much Greeting

Kyle sat with Louis, looking over the addendum for the meeting as he organized their files.

Once every two weeks, Jessica Pearson held a meeting for the Senior and Junior partners to go over the highs and lows for the firm. Being a mere associate, Kyle was never invited and was instead subjected to research or lately, gearing up for his own court cases. They were still Pro Bono but it was better than nothing. Occasionally he helped Louis with his own cases, would hopefully be getting more now that he had proven just how valuable he was and when he had Harvey Specter’s attention and mentorship he’d get it all.

It was with that thought in mind that he kept his focus on his work all while paying attention to what was going on around him. The Senior Partners were slowly but surely trickling in, Louis was greeting them and occasionally Kyle got a look from them. Appraising, thoughtful, judging, Kyle shifted every time, tried to sit up a little straighter, look a little more confident because this was the big time. He’d made an impression and he had to keep it up if he was going to move up in this firm. And he would move up. He would become a top notch lawyer and eventually a partner. He kept that thought in mind as he waited at the table, watched, and planned his moves to get Specter to take him on as his golden child. And then life would be a piece of cake from there on out.

“Get more new ties. Ties that aren’t skinny.”

“I like my skinny ties.”

Kyle looked up at the sound of voices to find that Specter and Ross were entering the conference room together. As in side by side, not paying attention to anyone else but themselves and their…no, Kyle felt himself freeze as he took in their stances, relaxed but guarded, and their gestures, and fuck. They weren’t really fighting like they had been all week, this was the…shit it was the normal banter that had the office buzzing on a normal basis.

“I don’t,” Harvey shot Mike a sidelong glance. “And you…”

“Are a reflection of you,” Mike finished, as though it were old hat between them now. “I know.”

“And?”

“I’m still not wearing ties like yours.”

“Your grandmother likes my ties,” Harvey countered, Mike snorted.

“My grandmother likes you and the fact that you brought her flowers and a milkshake.”

“What can I say? I know how to charm people.”

“You’re talking about my grandmother.”

“Harvey, Mike.”

Both men stopped talking as one of the older senior partners, Shawn Dern, if Kyle remembered correctly approached them. He straightened up and shifted his focus to the three of them, watched in shock as the older man shook both Specter and Ross’s hands, Dern didn’t even call Kyle by his first name. Hell, Dern had only ever acknowledged him during Mock Trual. He tuned his attentions to the trio in the room.

“Shawn, good to see you again.”

“Mr. Dern,” Mike nodded his head.

“You can call me Shawn. I just wanted to thank you both for your help with my client on Saturday afternoon. I’m convinced we would have lost her had your boy not intervened,” Dern nodded towards Mike who simply smiled as Harvey looked downright proud.

“It was nothing Mr. D-Shawn, she just needed to be reassured that we were going to do everything for her,” Mike replied. “She just spoke to someone who made her waiver. I told her we believed in her case.”

“And I’m working on figuring out who that was,” Dern grumbled. “Can’t trust these damn associates to do one simple thing. I don’t know what I would have done if Mike hadn’t connected with her the way he had.”

Kyle shrank down in his seat a little bit at that, trying to think about who had handled that grunt work, certainly not him, but it’d be one less person to worry about at the end of the day.

“It’s one of Mike’s specialties all right,” Harvey nudged Mike, tone teasing, but his eyes were warm. “Caring and all that.”

“Well don’t let him lose it all Specter, I’m starting to think that it could be useful with clients,” Dern replied with a glance at Mike who just shrugged.

“Sometimes it’s all a person needs to hear,” he replied.

“As a thank you, I insist on buying you both a drink.”

“We’re working on a new case tonight but I’ll have Donna contact your assistant?”

“As always,” Dern nodded. “Harvey, Mike.”

Dern walked away from the two then and allowed them to continue their walk into the room as Kyle silently seethed. The Senior Partners barely knew his last name and they never talked to him, never invited him for drinks and fucking Mike Ross was on a first name basis with not only Harvey Specter but Shawn Dern? He was going out for drinks with the two of them? This was unfair because Ross wasn’t worth it, Kyle was.

“As I was saying, new ties,” Harvey grumbled as they walked past Kyle, completely oblivious to his presence, as it seemed most everyone else was. But as Kyle looked around he saw that more people were taking notice of Harvey, which was to be expected, but also of Mike. There were a few more handshakes and nods and Kyle did not like this one but. He had won that mock trial, he had crushed Ross and why wasn’t he the center of attention.

“Harvey, I need Mike to go over some briefs later….” Louis stopped talking beside him when Harvey turned and raised his eyebrow at the junior partner and then smirked.

“No.”

“I said-”

“And my cases take precedence for my associate,” Harvey said. “You have your own associate yes?”

“But I…”

“No, my cases are more important and Mike is going to be taken up all week with them,” Harvey replied and Kyle decided to make his presence known. He cleared his throat, straightened his suit, and stood up.

“If you need any help at all…”

“I don’t,” Specter cut him off before his phone went off. Kyle watched him look at the screen, look at Mike, have some sort of weird silent eye communication, and then Ross was looking at Specter’s phone as well. Ross and Specter were both cursing together and Specter looking at Ross again.

“On it, I’ll have what we need waiting when you’re done,” Ross replied before he was out of the conference room, phone in hand and taking off towards the direction of Harvey Specter’s office.

“New case?” Louis asked casually.

“Hamlen Corporation again,” Specter replied and Kyle watched with interest as Louis nodded. Obviously Litt knew about this, Ross knew about it, but did Kyle? Nope. Nor did he have any type of secret kind of eye communication with Louis. He also couldn’t read his mind like Ross and Specter could. He was about to ask a question but he stopped when Jessica Pearson entered the room, gave everyone a look, and began the meeting as they all took their seats.

Kyle would have to wait to get into Harvey Specter’s good graces until after this meeting.


	3. In which Kyle tries to get past Donna...again

Kyle hadn’t gotten to speak to Harvey Specter after the meeting because Harvey Specter had excused himself from said meeting halfway through it. He had gotten a message from Donna, presumably from Mike Ross, and then Jessica Pearson had given him permission to go. He hadn’t returned and Kyle hadn’t seen hide nor hair of him since then.

To top it all off, Kyle had been doing nothing but bitch work since the meeting had adjourned five hours ago. He was cranky, had been forced to eat lunch at his desk, and he was ready to be done for the day. He would be done shortly unless Louis decided to stick him with another brief, which he probably would because that was how the world worked around here. Despite having won mock trial, Kyle was still pretty low on the food chain of Pearson Hardman.

The only thing that made it remotely alright was the fact that every other associate, Mike Ross included, was working in the exact same conditions that he was. However, Mike Ross wasn’t working on anything for anyone but Harvey Specter while the rest of them just got whatever Louis delegated. Of course, being Louis’ protégé meant he got the pick of the litter when it came to things but it was nothing like Harvey Specter was working on. And whatever it was had to be good because Ross was in a scary kind of concentrated mode that he only entered into when it was crunch time on something.

Kyle hated Ross but that didn’t mean he couldn’t acknowledge the fact that when it came to finding things, the guy was good and quick. But he still hated him and he was still competition. Serious competition because he Specter’s eye. It was for that reason that Kyle had kept looking at him every hour or so to make sure he was still there. He was, with books all around him, files on the floor, organized chaos that only he seemed to understand.

“Don’t touch that,” Mike said without looking up from the document he was reading, Kyle glanced up curiously to find that Greg had actually tried to see whatever Mike was working on.

“I can do what I want,” Greg huffed as he went to grab for the paper on the floor again. Mike put his highlighter down; Kyle winced at the look on Ross’ face because it was a damn good imitation of the one Donna had given him earlier today. He had most assuredly learned it from her.

“Not when what you want is a case for Harvey Specter that’s worth almost half a billion dollars,” Mike replied, Greg froze. “So put the paper down and keep on walking and…”

Mike trailed off, cocked his head at the paper in Greg’s almost grasp, snatched it, started scanning it before switching to what he had been reading.

“Yes,” he whispered. “Yes, yes, yes.”

Mike jumped up then grabbed the document before him, sidestepped Greg and hurried down the hall towards Harvey Specter’s office. Kyle frowned and then promptly decided that now was a more than acceptable time to go and stretch his legs. He was absolutely not following Mike Ross, it just so happened that the men’s rooms were on that side of the floor. Convenient and if he happened to pause on his way, well it was just so he could tie his shoe and not watch as Mike just gave Donna a cheery smile before going right into the office. Unquestioned, unhindered, and dare he say it, there was a _fond_ look gracing Donna’s features as she watched him go.

What the hell? No associate got that look from Donna. Hell most of the junior partners didn’t get that kind of look from Donna but Ross got that?

Shoe tied and looking perfect again, Kyle walked down the hall, pausing only once to look at Donna. Her eyebrow rose when he didn’t keep going.

“How come Ross gets free entrance to Mr. Specter’s office and I don’t?”

“Because Mike Ross is Harvey Specter’s associate,” she replied.

“You know I could…”

“Could what?” she asked him quietly, voice still cheerful but her eyes were cold. He had been about to say demand to see Harvey Specter; use his seniority as an associate over her to do it. But the look in her eyes was screaming ‘try me buddy’ and he looked at her and at the office where Harvey Specter happened to be. The whole office knew that Donna was off limits. Harvey Specter respected her and to do anything to her that wasn’t completely respectful meant incurring his wrath.

Kyle was also becoming very confident that if she actually murdered him Harvey Specter would defend her in court. Or help her hide the body. Whichever came first.

“Nothing,” he muttered. This was not a battle he wanted to engage in because he would lose, a lot more than just the chance to see Specter in this case.

“That’s what I thought, now shoo,” Donna went back to what she was doing. She didn’t spare him another glance and Kyle, quietly seething realized that he was not going to get any farther than that. So he walked towards the men’s rooms because that’s where he was going and it’s not like he could help that Harvey Specter’s walls are glass and that he could see inside. It’s not his fault that he watched Mike Ross making himself completely at home in said office, on Harvey’s furniture as he started to spread the files he had brought with him out. It’s not his fault that he watches Harvey help him like he understands the chaos Mike is creating.

He finds it unsettling that he can see them doing these things and they aren’t even talking to each other. They’re just moving and using hands and fingers and he keeps moving when he hears Donna cough behind him. When had he stopped to stare? He shook his head and kept walking. He needed a new plan of attack if he was going to catch Harvey Specter’s eye and quickly because it seemed like he and Ross were more than on their way to being the dream team again. This was not good and Kyle needed to think fast, which he would and could. Tonight, at home, after drinks with the guys and not being near his desk for more than six hours and wait a minute.

His desk. Work. Wait a minute.

When Harvey Specter was working on a case he was known to come in early and stay late. If he came in early, before everyone else, before Donna, before Ross, he could catch Specter and make his case. His very reasonable, very doable plan because lost sleep? So worth some lost sleep if it meant getting in with the city’s best closer.

With that thought in mind Kyle turned around, previous intentions forgotten and walked back to his desk as quickly as possible. He had to finish those briefs, leave some work for the morning to have an excuse to come in and then plot his argument appropriately.


	4. In which Kyle tries to overachieve

It’s too goddamn early. The thought keeps running through his head as he heads into the building. He ignored the odd look he got from security as he flashed his identification and continued on his way, nursing the largest cup of coffee because it’s close to six thirty in the morning and he didn’t actually get to bed until around one. He usually doesn’t come in until around nine and his lack of sleep and what’s going to be a very long workday had better pay off for this.

He took the elevator up, got out on the appropriate floor and the proceeded to make his way down the darkened hall. He paused at his desk for a moment to put his brief case and coffee down before he glanced down the hall and smirked. The light in Specter’s office was most definitely on and if all went according to plan Kyle would be in it for the rest of the day assisting Mr. Specter and Mike Ross would be left in the dark. He made sure his desk was in order before he began to walk towards the now unguarded office.

He felt himself falter just a little bit when he stopped and realized that even though the lights were on; the curtains around said office were drawn, blocking any and all viewership of who could be inside. He frowned, that wasn’t normal, even if it was way before normal business hours were supposed to commence.

“Oh my god really?”

He closed his eyes and bit back a groan as he heard a voice behind him and the sound of heels clicking on the floor beneath him. He was then greeted with the sight of Donna standing in front of him, looking none too pleased with her hands on her hips and a glare on her face.

“What are you doing here?”

“I came in early to get some work done,” Kyle replied, recovering from his shock quick enough. But seriously did this woman have a radar for him?

“And last time I checked your desk was the other way,” Donna said. “Nowhere near this office.”

“I notice the light was on. I thought I’d see if Mr. Specter needed help.”

Donna sighed and shook her head.

“Kid, look, I get the appeal of working for Harvey Specter, I do, I get that you feel entitled after your win but here’s the thing it’s not going to happen. Ever.”

“And what makes you think that?” Kyle asked, offended by the amusement displayed upon her face. “I’m every bit as capable as Ross is. More so because I’m willing to do what it takes to win unlike him.”

“Donna?”

Both turned to find that Mike Ross was exiting Harvey Specter’s office looking more than a little worse for the wear with his shirt un-tucked, hair a mess, and circles under his eyes. Kyle felt himself sink as he took Ross in and came to the realization that he hadn’t bothered to leave the office last night. Mike Ross had stayed here all fucking night to work on something on a case for Harvey Specter and that apparently warranted Donna to forget that she was talking to Kyle and move over to Ross.

“You look like hell kid.”

“Gee thanks, way to boost my confidence levels.”

“I’m not paid to do that,” Donna teased as she ruffled Mike’s hair and walked over to her desk. “Where’s Harvey?”

Harvey? As in Harvey Specter was here too? He’d worked all night in the office with Ross on a case that Kyle still had no idea about? Fuck. This was worse than Kyle thought.

“Coming, coming, you know he can’t leave the office without looking like…”

“I know you were about to say devilishly handsome there,” Harvey Specter himself stepped out of his office then, buttoned his jacket, and while he definitely looked better than Ross, Kyle could still see the telltale signs of working through the night with his hair more than a little messy and more than a five o’clock shadow on his face. Kyle had never seen him look anything but perfect and stand offish, it’s what made him the best damn closer in the city.

“Riight devilishly handsome,” Mike rolled his eyes, actually risked rolling his eyes at Harvey Specter and Kyle watched as Harvey Specter let him do it. He was in shock even as Donna eyed them both critically.

“You look only slightly better than hell,” she assessed.

“Why do I keep you around again?” Specter countered.

“Because who else is going to put up with you?” she countered snarky as ever, and Kyle had to respect her for speaking to Harvey Specter like that, anyone else would be fired but not Donna. Harvey Specter just shook his head and bit back a smile as she handed both him and Mike Ross two cups of coffee and wait a minute no one ran around to get him or any of the other associates coffee and suddenly Ross was special? Ross warranted a cup of coffee brought to him by Donna of all people?

“Well I love you,” Mike said as he took a sip and sighed in relief. “Yep you’re a goddess. I’ll build a tribute to  
you.”

“Later,” Donna assured him. “Did you two boys figure out how to save the day?”

“I am not a boy,” Harvey told her and Kyle listened on with interest as he and Mike both perked up at mention of the case, the case he had only bare scrapes knowledge of since yesterday. “I am a handsome man in the prime of his life and if we present what Mike found this morning to the board of directors at Hamlen then we’ll have no problem in getting them to agree to….yes?”

Kyle was once again surprised by the way that Mike Ross just up and said ‘fuck it’ to personal space when it came to Harvey Specter and just sagged against him. What was even more surprising was that Harvey Specter, notorious for not allowing underlings to get into his personal space, for not associating with them in general, just let him do it.

“For all that is good and bright in this world, for the love you bear Donna, please can we not talk about this case anymore until after I have had another cup of coffee, a shower, and a powernap?”

Harvey Specter looked thoughtful for a minute and for that minute Kyle thought that perhaps he was going to get angry at Ross but nope, Specter just chuckled and nodded.

“Fair enough, I could use a break myself, but I’m not your pillow,” he told Mike Ross yet made absolutely no move to dislodge Ross from his side.

“Speaking of that,” Donna told them both. “Ray is downstairs waiting for you both. He has been ordered by me to take you both out of this building and to bar you from coming back for the next two hours.”

“Donna…”

“Don’t argue with me Specter,” she smiled at him. “Now, because Mike’s apartment is too far away I have instructed Ray to take you both back to Harvey’s condo. There are new clothes in the back of the car for Mike and breakfast waiting at your place.”

“See?” Mike poked Harvey Specter’s side, poked his side and got away with it, Kyle was a little in awe of who was supposed to be his enemy right now. “She’s a goddess and wait a minute how did you get me new clothes?”

“You think I don’t know how to pick a lock?” Donna replied. Kyle was suddenly more leery of Donna than before with this new bit of information. He knew she was fierce, he would even admit to being scared by her in the private recesses of his own mind, but this took her to a whole new level.

“Mozzie teach you that?”

“I don’t kiss and tell,” Donna told them Harvey. “Now you get your things and get out of here for a few hours.”

Both men dutifully listened to her and stomped back into the office before Donna turned her attentions back to Kyle.  
He jumped as she crooked her fingers and he obeyed because this woman was fucking scary. She pointed into the office where Harvey Specter and Mike were going over the final points of what they had been doing before Donna’s arrival.

“Aren’t you glad I fought you on this now?” Mike asked as he pointed to something on the paper. “If I hadn’t you would have settled for something less.”

“I don’t settle for less,” Specter countered, Mike gave him a long suffering look. “Fine, yes, I’m glad you said that you could find something bigger. Now stop trying to gloat. You still suck at it.”

“That’s what she said,” Mike stuck his tongue out at Specter and got an eye roll for his trouble.

“Infant,” Specter assured him and Kyle was surprised to hear the warmth in his voice. Harvey Specter didn’t care about other people, he only cared about who was paying him and his reputation. But here he was sounding an awful lot like he cared right about now.

“I’m going to ask you a question, what is Harvey Specter to you?”

“The best closer in the city,” Kyle replied instantly.

“And in your little world that makes him God right?”

“Yes,” Kyle replied because it was true enough. Harvey Specter was God in this firm and he would do right to obey.

“And that’s exactly why you’re never going to work for Harvey Specter,” Donna told him. “You aren’t what he needs.”

“I’m sorry?”

“The last thing he needs is someone to inflate his already oversized ego,” she told him, “Which is exactly what you would do because you don’t know how to fight back.”

“I do so! I fight back all the time.”

“When you’re facing off when you’re in court but not at work,” Donna made a motion to the gaggle of cubicles on the other side of the building. “Is when it’s an associate that’s weaker than you.”

“Which Ross is.”

“Wrong again,” Donna said. “But I’ll let you discover that little bit of information on your own. Now go back to your desk. Do some actual work.”

“I came in early to…”

“No,” Donna told him. “No one gets in that office without an appointment and what did I tell you yesterday?”

“I’d never get an appointment.”

“Right and as of now I’m refraining from telling Harvey about yesterday but if you keep this up-”

“Is there a problem here?”

Kyle froze when he was confronted with both Mike Ross and Harvey Specter standing right next to each other and staring at him, Ross with distrust and Specter just looked annoyed.

“Not at all Kyle was just passing through.”

“If he’s just passing through then why is he still here?”

Kyle straightened up, here was a chance to impress, to make his mark and Donna couldn’t do anything to stop him.

“Just going back to my desk sir and-”

“And I don’t care,” Harvey Specter replied before he walked away. Kyle sank as Mike chuckled before he looked at Donna who held out his messenger bag to him. He took it gratefully.

“You’re still my goddess.”

“I know, worship me daily,” Donna replied.

“Mike I swear to god I will leave you here!”

“You will not! Donna will kill you!”

“…Just move it already!”

Mike didn’t even spare Kyle a second glance as he chuckled and ran down the hall towards the elevators. Kyle watched him go, felt himself seethe a little more because here Mike Ross was, fucking going with Harvey Specter. Kyle had blown his chance to impress Harvey Specter. He was left at the office far too early with a desk full of work with Donna. Donna who was eying him and suddenly he was absolutely terrified.

“So…I’m going to go…do work now, over there,” Kyle pointed to his desk and Donna nodded.

“Good boy, move along now. Don’t let me see you near this office again today unless there’s proper clearance involved.”

Kyle nodded and resolved himself to the fact that as long as Donna was standing guard at that door or Specter was with Ross that he had no chance at getting his attention. He had to revise his plans. Donna may scare him but that doesn’t mean he’s willing to give up on his goal quite so easily. Kyle is nothing if not persistent.

This will just require some thought and a prayer that Donna never finds out about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your kind comments everyone. They brighten my day.


	5. In which Kyle contemplates and owes someone a drink

It’s late. It’s been a long day. He had done too much paperwork and had had enough crying witnesses to last him a lifetime. Damn pro bono cases and Louis’ need to shift them off onto him. All Kyle wanted to do right now was pack his desk up and go home and sleep for a solid five hours before he has to do this again.

And possibly have a drink. Or five. And some shots. He’s not going to be picky at this point.

But before that can happen he still has more work to do; one more brief to look over and research before he’s free. Research that Rachel Zane had already refused to do for him on the grounds that she was too busy doing work for Jessica Pearson and that he was apparently an ‘ungrateful douchebag who didn’t deserve her skills’.

He had been offended as she’d stalked past him and then sauntered up to Mike Ross’ desk to drop a stack of papers on his desk with a smile. Kyle had seethed at that little action because Ross wasn’t the winner here, Kyle was goddamn it. Why was Mike Ross getting the attentions and affections of people like Donna and Rachel and Harvey Specter? This was unfair, unjust, and what the fuck made Mike Ross so appealing to the female population? Kyle had more style, more money, and was clearly the better choice as a partner. All Mike Ross had were those _feelings_ of his and when were they ever going to do anything for him?

They were going to get him burned. Feelings were dangerous in this line of work. Kyle had quashed out his the second he’d entered law school. The second he’d known what it took to be a great lawyer he had been doing his best to get rid of them. He needed them to win, needed them to impress pretty girls, but they only led to one thing, getting him results. Results were necessary to be successful.

Kyle wished that the results he so desperately liked getting would appear on the page he was rereading right now or in the form of a thought on how to get Harvey Specter’s attention away from Mike Ross. That is if he could find Ross or Specter because the two of them had been barricaded in Specter’s office for most of the day trying to find something for their case.

“Fuck,” Kyle muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He was getting nowhere with this and Louis wanted it by eight. He had two hours to find something or he was…well not dead but certainly in deep shit. He’d won something big but he was still an underling. “God.”

“You know if you keep staring at the paper like that you’re going to give yourself a headache.”

Kyle’s head snapped up and he found Mike Ross standing by his cubicle, giving him a critical eye. He looked tired but Ross was fucking smiling like he had just won the best prize.

“I already have one thank you very much,” Kyle snapped. “Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be in court?”

“Already went and won thanks,” Mike countered, and well fuck, Kyle can’t even say anything to that. A win in actual court is a win.

“How much?”

“Almost half a billion won,” Mike replied. “The client was ecstatic.”

“Well…what did you want? To gloat?” Kyle asked.

“I was just coming to get my stuff and heard you talking to yourself,” Mike said.

“And? You do it all the time….and why are you standing there, you hate me.”

“I don’t hate you,” Mike replied. “I think you’re a sneaky underhanded bastard but I don’t hate you. Hate is a strong word.”

“I did what had to be done Ross.”

“And I saved an important working relationship and friendship,” he countered. “I don’t regret what I did. And by the way you really should thank Rachel for helping you.”

“I….well…fine,” Kyle grumbled because perhaps he should do that. “What do you want again?”

“Told you, just getting my stuff, client is taking Harvey and I out to celebrate,” Mike shrugged. “Thought I’d make  
sure you weren’t going crazy.”

“I…”

“Libel,” Mike replied.

“What?”

“What you’re working on, the opposition has been dragging your client’s name through the mud. Look there and you’ll find what you need.”

“What? How did you…”

“Before the Hamlen case I was working on it, thought occurred to me earlier today when I was meeting with another client,” Mike shrugged.

“And you’re helping me why?”

“Not you, your client. Nice guy with a wife and two kids,” Mike said. “Who deserves some justice.”

“And….you realize I’m not going to give you credit for this?” Kyle asked as he checked what Ross had suggested and well hell, there it was right there. He had an in, he had something for Louis, all because of Mike Ross.

“Oh I know,” Mike said as he went over to his cubicle to grab his bag and other things.

“And that this certainly doesn’t make us friends?”

Mike snorted.

“I wouldn’t want it to. I do however; think that you can owe me a drink.”

Kyle paused, Mike Ross had just saved him two hours worth of work, a lecture from Louis, disappointment from Louis, and well, yeah Kyle could admit that he owed him one.

“I can do that…why are you doing this again?”

“For your client and his family,” Mike said. “I still think you’re a bastard. Also, stop hanging around Harvey’s office.”

“You threatening me?” Kyle asked, defensive almost immediately as Mike just snorted.

“More like saving you, Donna has a letter opener and she’s not afraid to use it, care to guess where she’ll aim?” Mike  
asked. Kyle shuddered.

“You know…the mock trial…I was just doing my job. I won fair and square.”

“We settled,” Mike said. “There was no winner or loser and at the end of the day it was a mock trial. Not the real thing.”

“I still looked better to the senior partners.”

“Maybe, but whose the one going up to the Hamptons in two weeks with Harvey to go boating with Shawn Dern and his wife?”

Kyle felt his mouth drop open as Mike just smirked. Really? Mike Ross was…well…damn.

“Who knew you have a spine,” Kyle tried to sneer but he failed miserably because getting invited to go with not one but two Senior Partners anywhere was an accomplishment and apparently Mike Ross deserved it. Then again, he had helped to win a case worth half a billion dollars and Jesus where was this coming from? Kyle hated Ross. He hated when others did things better than he did. “You still suck.”

“And you’re still an underhanded bastard!” Mike called out as he headed towards the elevator where Kyle found that Specter was waiting for him, tapping his foot. Kyle watched as Specter looked down the hall to him, and narrowed his eyes. Shit. Kyle ducked down and went back to looking at his file. He was chickening out but he was not prepared for this encounter at all. It also gave him time to process the fact that he and Mike Ross had actually had a civil conversation? Had Ross actually been nice to him? Had Kyle agreed that yes he owed Mike Ross a drink?

Was this the twilight zone? What the fuck was happening here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...let me tell you a story. I originally intended for this fic to be relatively short. An introspective piece into Kyle, possibly having Kyle get his just desserts by the end...and then...this piece grew. It's continuing to grow the more I write because apparently the characters aren't done saying their piece yet.
> 
> This show and fandom are just...awesome. Thank you for your continued support. I hope you enjoy what this is starting to turn into.


	6. In which Kyle's day goes from bad to worse

It’s been exactly one week since the last encounter Kyle had had with Mike Ross. Seven days since his latest failed attempt at getting Harvey Specter’s eye. One-hundred and sixty-eight hours that Kyle has seen and Mike Ross around the firm but has not approached him because he had always been with Specter or Donna. He was man enough to admit that he was scared of both Harvey Specter and Donna. Donna more so than Specter because like Ross had said, she had a letter opener and she kept throwing him these little looks, like _she knew_ that he wanted to try something. She probably did. That woman scares the ever living fuck out of him.

He’d been leery and skittish ever since she had talked to him, since Ross had helped him and if Kyle were being honest, and in the deep recesses of his mind he could be, he had no plan to get to Specter. All he had was a head full of thoughts that he couldn’t make sense of just yet. So he came to work, did his job, went home at night, and repeated the process and prayed for a new plan that could be far away from Donna’s watchful eye.

“Excuse me is this Harvey Specter’s office?”

“It is, how can I help you?”

“I’m looking for Mike Ross, he told me to come to Mr. Specter’s office and look for Donna?”

Kyle stopped on his way to get his third cup of coffee at the mention of Ross’ name and turned his head. He was greeted with the sight of a very pretty, obviously pregnant blonde woman, pale skin, blue eyes, hair pulled up into a messy bun, clad in a green dress standing there.

“Oh you must be…” Donna paused to look down. “Susanna right?”

“Yes m’am,” Susanna shifted from foot to foot nervously and Kyle sighed. Like it or not he had some sense of decency and decorum so he turned and walked towards the two to offer to get the young woman a chair. And quite possibly to get information because why in god’s name was a pregnant woman looking for Mike Ross?

“Susanna!”

Kyle stopped moving to watch as the aforementioned associate flew out of Harvey’s office and was embraced, actually freaking embraced by the woman before them. Honestly what was it with Ross that got all of these women to fawn over him?

“You made it!”

“Of course I made it,” Susanna laughed as she kissed his cheek. “Though I gotta say…you need to work on your direction giving skills. I almost got lost on the drive over here.”

“He’s still learning,” Donna told her. “He got me lost on the way to visit his grandmother.”

“No….really? To your grandmother’s?”

“I know how to get to her care facility!” Mike Ross chose to shut up at the look Donna levelled at him. Kyle thought that Mike Ross made a very smart move in doing so.

“So you gave me the wrong directions?” she asked as one eyebrow rose.

“I….was concerned for the safety of the world at large,” Mike answered carefully. “You and my grandmother together is a scary prospect.”

Kyle would agree with that. He had never met Ross’ grandmother, nor did he want to for that matter, but if that conversation he had overheard days ago was any indication of the two, he shuddered. The world would never survive.

“Uh huh,” Donna eyed him. “Don’t think I won’t remember this puppy.”

“Anyway,” Mike said loudly before he turned his attentions back to the young woman before him.“My boss is still stuck in his other client meeting; he’ll be back in a little bit so we can go over everything for your case. In the meantime, I convinced him to let us use his office until he returns. I thought you’d be more comfortable in there than at my very tiny cubicle.”

Wait, what? How was Mike Ross allowed in Harvey Specter’s office alone and Kyle couldn’t even go near Louis’s unless he was in it and he had been here for twice as long as Ross.

“Oh I’m sure we would have had fun in your cubicle,” Susanna replied. “But since I see this office has a couch with pillows….”

“I knew that would get you, why don’t you head on in and get settled,” Mike nodded towards the interior of the office and ok, maybe, just maybe Kyle could give Ross this one because their cubicles were tiny and the chairs weren’t all that comfortable, he could imagine it’d be worse for a pregnant woman. “Did you want anything before we get started? Water? Tea?”

“Water if it’s not too much trouble?” Susanna asked.

“No trouble at all, I’ll go get it for you,” Donna offered as she stood and brushed past him, a look in her eyes that almost made Kyle turn and run. Almost.

“So Ross…tell me…any special announcements to make?” Kyle asked as Mike looked at him.

“I’m sorry?” Mike asked.

“Did you get someone pregnant?” Kyle asked because really why was this girl here and why was Mike acting so familiar with her? Kyle had to know why and how could he resist the chance to get at Ross? The opportunity was right there. “Is Specter going to bail you out?”

Mike’s eyes got hard then, and Kyle smirked as his mouth opened to say something in response.

“Actually the guy that did get me pregnant looks a lot like you.”

He froze when he saw Susanna stick her head out of the doorway and cock her head to look at him.

“I’m sorry?” Kyle asked, voice growing smaller with each word.

“If you’re going to ask inappropriate questions about someone you should at least make sure that they aren’t within earshot,” she chimed. “I heard every word you said to Mike. Thank you so much for proving my overwhelmingly accurate theory that almost every lawyer is a pompous asshole.”

“Hey!” Mike looked indignant, Susanna just smiled.

“I said most lawyers sweetie, you’re not part of that.”

“I…we’ve never…ummm….” Kyle felt his heart rate start to pick up as well as his breathing. “I don’t know you….and….I’m sorry?”

“No you’re not,” she said before she looked at Mike. “And I wish Mike was my baby’s father, I’ve known him a week and he’s already around more than him.”

“He’s an idiot,” Mike assured her and Kyle was mildly sure that Ross was speaking about him by the look on his face. He was kind of right because Kyle was still frozen and unsure of what to say. He was always professional with clients, around clients, and he had just…he had lost it because he couldn’t keep his damn mouth shut. He had offended a client because of his beef with Mike Ross. “Come on, let’s head inside, I got you something. Kyle here, has work to do.”

“I…you don’t control me.”

“But I do.”

Kyle jumped when he heard Harvey Specter’s voice behind him and turned to find the senior partner looking at him, eyebrow raised. Kyle died just a little bit because of course Harvey freaking Specter just heard him disrespecting a witness.

“Go get to work and stop antagonizing my pregnant client,” Specter told him carefully. “Mike, go and help our client sit down so I can have a word with Kyle.”

“Got it,” Mike replied and then Kyle was alone, with Harvey Specter. Correction, he was alone with a very annoyed Harvey Specter. Shit, shit, shit. This was not how he had imagined this meeting to go.

“I…Mr. Specter-”

He stopped when Harvey Specter held a hand up.

“Save it, I don’t want or need to hear your bullshit. What I need,” Harvey Specter emphasized the last word. “Is for you to stop wasting Donna’s time.”

“What?” Kyle was suddenly feeling very small/

“I know you keep trying to get into my office, stop,” Harvey warned. “And save yourself the effort. I’m good with what I have. You aren’t what I need. Now, turn around, go back to your goddamned cubicle, and be Louis’ groupie. If I see you near this office again unless I or Jessica specifically ask for you I will have you fired.”

Kyle nodded numbly, before he turned, ignored his need for coffee and headed back for his desk, with what he was sure was a red face and a sinking heart as he heard Harvey Specter’s voice once more.

“Ms. Mckenna, please allow me to apologize for Kyle’s manners. I’m Harvey Specter and I assure you that he does not represent this firm.”

Damn it. He’d fucked it all up.

-

Two hours later found Kyle in the break room, leaning against the counter as he waited for the coffee to finish brewing beside him. He was still trying to get over his embarrassment and the rejection from earlier. He had done the worst thing; he had disrespected a client, said client had overheard it, and what’s worse Harvey Specter had overheard him. He’d ruined everything with those few little words. Kyle wanted to bang his head against the wall because he was done for now. Harvey Specter didn’t forget things; he would never give Kyle the time a day now.  
Hell, Kyle was lucky to still have his job.

“Fuck I’m screwed,” he groaned.

“Isn’t that a bit redundant?”

His head snapped up and came into contact with the cabinet door behind him. He heard the crack and felt the pain rush through him, saw the spots dancing in front of his eyes, and then he was greeted with a pair of blue eyes staring up at him.

“Shit, I’m sorry, damn it, can you talk? Do I need to call an ambulance?”

“I…” Kyle shook his head and realized that he was speaking to Ross and Specter’s client from earlier, Susanna if he remembered correctly, and she had his chin in one of her hands and another in front of him, holding up two fingers.

“How many fingers am I holding up?” she asked.

“Two,” he bit out. “Do you make a habit out of being a creeper?”

“Do you make a habit out of talking to yourself?” she countered. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah,” he shook his head once more. “Fine. Already had a headache anyway, what’s a little more pain?”

She frowned. He attempted to smile.

“I’m fine really, I can see your two fingers clearly, there’s no ringing in my head, no pressure there. I’m good.”

“Alright,” Susanna replied, though she seemed skeptical even as she pulled her hands away from him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t meant to scare you.”

“I wasn’t scared,” he huffed. “You just…really do you make a habit out of being a creeper?”

“Goes back to my earlier question, do you make a habit of talking to yourself?”

“Sometimes,” Kyle replied. “Helps me think things out. Now you.”

“No,” she said. “I was just wandering by on my way back from the bathroom, heard you and…well I couldn’t resist after what you said earlier.”

“Oh,” he ran a hand against the back of his neck. “About that….”

“Don’t apologize, you won’t mean it,” she said.

“How do you know?”

“Because I know your type, hell I was your type,” she said. “You’d be apologizing to cover your own ass, because you made one of yourself in front of a senior partner, and I don’t want bullshit like that.”

“So what do you want?”

This was new territory for Kyle, he wasn’t used to screwing up like this. He didn’t know what to do or how to act, especially when said person was standing in front of him and staring at him like that.

“To walk back to my meeting now that I’m sure you’re not going to pass out on me. A trip to the hospital would have ruined my day,” she replied.

“Won’t you be going there soon?” Kyle asked as he motioned to her stomach. Susanna rolled her eyes.

“Wow tell the pregnant girl she’s huge? You sure do have a way with women,” she snorted.

“Are you always so sarcastic?”

“I’m fluent in it.”

“Look,” she sighed. “I’m tired, my feet hurt, and I’m cranky…are you ok?”

“Yes,” he repeated.

She nodded and then pointed to the coffee machine. “Don’t waste that.”

Kyle watched in shock as she turned and walked out of the door without another word. He turned to get his coffee when he was interrupted by another sound at the doorway.

“Hey have you seen my client?”

“Huh?”

Of course Mike Ross was standing there, looking worried.

“She walked back towards Specter’s office,” Kyle offered. Mike nodded and went to follow, but paused and peered at Kyle.

“What you said today was completely out of line. To her and to me.”

“I’m not apologizing to you,” Kyle said quickly. Mike snorted.

“No, god forbid you actually be a human being. But you should apologize to her. Susanna did nothing to you and she’s a client. She deserves respect,” Mike left with that thought and fuck him. Kyle hated this day already, hated his life at this moment. He’d not only been told off by Harvey Specter, a client, but fucking Mike Ross too. And they all made valid points too.

And then he spilled hot coffee all over his hand. Yep, this day just kept getting better and better.


	7. Kyle's Not So Terrible Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay all. Was caught up moving to another country this week. But I'm back with the internet and will be updating more frequently.

Kyle hated his life at the moment. All he wanted to do after he left work was have a drink, go home, sleep, and forget that this god awful day ever happened. He is thankful that tomorrow is Sunday and that the firm is closed so he doesn’t have to think about going into the office until Monday morning. What he is not thankful for is the fact that he got home, intent on making himself dinner, only to find that his apartment was completely devoid of food that he could make for dinner.

He’d grumbled to himself as he’d changed out of his suit, because contrary to popular belief he actually did enjoy wearing jeans and t-shirts and then walked to the nearby grocery store. He could have driven but it was actually a nice night in the city and walking was faster than trying to deal with New York City traffic. So he’d walked and was now standing in the frozen foods section, contemplating exactly what he wanted to buy for the night. It was pathetic and theoretically could cook but Kyle was too damn tired to do anything but stick something in the microwave.

“So….you come here often?”

Kyle found that there was another, very familiar figure reflected on the glass surface of the cabinet. Apparently this day was meant to be relived in the form of the blonde woman standing beside him. Kyle decided that because he was not at work and he had already fucked up with her once he mine as well say what was on his mind.

“Still being a creeper I see,” he voiced. She wrinkled her nose.

“I am not a creeper.”

“So you regularly stalk your attorney’s at their grocery store?”

“Excuse me, this is my grocery store and really,” she huffed. “You are not worth stalking and you’re blocking the way towards the waffles.”

“I’m sorry?” he asked.

“I want waffles,” she pointed to the cabinet they were in front of and well yes they were. So Kyle had thought about having breakfast for dinner? It was a perfectly reasonable thing to do. “I was coming to get them and saw you, excuse me for trying to be a civilized human being and say hello.”  
She huffed once more and moved forward to open the door, but he beat her to it, grabbed the handle and pulled it open for her. She eyed him suspiciously, and for a second Kyle swore he saw Donna in that gaze, god that woman got to everyone, even clients. She had to have superpowers.

“I’m not going to wait all day,” Kyle gestured to the open door. Susanna’s eyebrow rose. He met her even gaze before he rolled his eyes and leaned into the shelf where the waffles were. “What kind did you want?”

“Cinnamon,” she responded. Kyle grabbed the pack of cinnamon waffles for her, and a pack of homestyle ones for himself before he pulled back, let the door shut and handed her the box. She took it. “Thank you.”

“Well you were taking forever,” he shrugged.

“You’re single aren’t you?”

“By choice,” he retorted. Susanna rolled her eyes.

“Lawyers, I swear all of you are nothing but giant dickheads,” she muttered before she turned away from him and began to walk down the aisle with her waffles and the basket in her hands. Kyle was about to let her go, was perfectly content to let her leave because she was just a reminder of his horrible day but then his grandmother’s voice drifted into his head. She scolded him for treating a woman, a pregnant woman at that like he had, he sighed. If he didn’t do something to make it right he could expect a damn phone call in the morning because his grandmother had psychic powers like Donna did. Damn it.

“Wait, wait,” he hurried to catch up to her and skidded to a halt in front of her. “Please don’t….I’m sorry,” he told her, Susanna’s eyebrow rose again as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. “It’s been a long day, a very bad day, and I…should not take it out on unsuspecting passerby who only wanted waffles.”

“No you shouldn’t have,” she told him. “Then again, I shouldn’t have been a creeper.”

“You weren’t a…”

“Kind of was,” she smiled. “I really did want waffles but I could have waited until after you had made your choice. I know you probably don’t expect to run into work here.”

“Well technically, you’re not my problem at work,” he told her before he mentally kicked himself. He had been trying to apologize, not antagonize her further. “I mean I don’t have the privilege of…”  
He stopped talking when she started to giggle.

“You really suck at this whole apologizing thing,” she offered. “I’m going to take a wild guess and say that you don’t do it often do you?”

“No,” he said. “I’m usually right.”

“And there’s that cocky attitude again,” she said. “It’s a wonder that the ladies aren’t lining up to fall into bed with you.”

“Once again, I’m single by choice,” he defended. “And there is a line, a long line.”

“Uh huh, if that helps you sleep at night,” she eyed him. Kyle was offended, ladies did love him but he chose to be single because it meant no goddamn drama in his life. The life he barely had because he was a first year associate at one of the most prestigious law firms in the city.

“And you’re so charming,” he scoffed. “What with the constant sarcasm and sneaking up on people.”

“I don’t sneak, I told you I wanted waffles and seeing as I lack a partner to go get them for me I am stuck running out for them, it’s not my fault that out of all the stores in the city we both came here,” Susanna glowered. “And the sarcasm is necessary to counter your assholeishness.”

“That’s not even a word,” Kyle walked alongside her when she started to move again, this time right by her side.

“It is now.”

“You don’t have the power to make-up words,” Kyle pointed as they ended up at the check-out, and started unloading their things onto the same conveyor belt, though separated.

“I can if I want to.”

“You are not…”

She put a hand up to stop him from talking, and he only did it because she was busy with the cashier. However, before she could escape he reached out and grabbed her two bags before she could snatch them away.

“Give me back my bags,” she demanded. He held his hand up this time and greeted the cashier, paid for his groceries and took his one bag and then motioned for her to walk.

“Let’s not hold up the line here,” he said. She huffed again, he would admit to it being kind of cute, kind of, before she stalked towards the door. “Hormones,” he told the amused cashier, Susanna rounded on him then, looking absolutely furious, he chuckled.

“Give me back my bags,” she demanded once more. He shook his head.

“Not until you tell me that assholeishness isn’t a real word,” he replied as they walked to the door and into the night. The paused on the sidewalk.

“It is right now and you are embodying it,” she paused and sighed. “Look, you’ve had a long day and I’ve had a long day too, I was stuck in a law firm full of pompous assholes, had a minor crisis at work, and all I want to do is go home and eat some goddamned waffles, soak my feet, and watch Sex and the City.”

Kyle stopped then, he could antagonize her more because hey it was fun and she was matching him comment for comment. But she did look tired and one look at her stomach had him crumbling.

“Pompous assholes huh?” he asked as he held her bags out to her. She took them with a nod.

“Oh yeah, there was this one guy in particular about your height and all,” she whistled as she settled her purse on her shoulder and a bag in each hand. “Deserves a standing ovation for his assholeishness,” she emphasized the word.  
Susanna told him before she turned and started to walk away from him. Kyle realized that she had started to walk in the exact same direction that he needed to go. He groaned before he took off as well, he really did want go home, make food, and then have a drink and go to bed. Susanna turned her head and looked at him.

“Now who’s being the creeper?”

“I’m not being a, hang on,” he jogged a little to come up beside her again. “A creeper. I walked here from my apartment, which happens to be in this direction.”

“Seriously?” her nose wrinkled.

“Seriously,” he replied. “It’s a nice night and I didn’t want to deal with New York traffic for a couple of blocks. Why are you walking this way?”

“My apartment is this way too,” she conceded. He nodded and continued to walk beside her. She did nothing to dissuade him and Kyle thought that this could count as his good deed for the day. He’d walk her home, make himself feel better, and hopefully she wouldn’t tell any of this to Mike Ross because Ross would most assuredly tell Harvey Specter and then Kyle would be royally screwed.

“So…my name is Kyle,” he began. “And you are?”

“I know who you are,” she replied. “Mike mentioned you earlier.”

“But we never properly introduced ourselves,” he said. “I’m trying to now, if we’re going to argue we should at least be on a first name basis. So my name is Kyle. Kyle Durant.”

“Susanna McKenna,” she said after a minute. “Kyle Durant? Really?”

“Susanna McKenna?”

“Family name,” she sniffed.

“Same here,” he said. “See we actually do have something in common Susie.”

“You’re still a pompous asshole and my name is Susanna, not Susie, not Anna, Susanna.”

“Susie, Susie, Susie, Ohhh what about Susie Q?” he asked and she smacked his leg with her back. “OW! What the hell is in there?”

“Milk,” she smiled.

“I should sue you for assault.”

“You’d never win, I’m too cute.”

“I’m a damn good attorney.”

“And I’d get Mike to represent me.”

Kyle felt himself stiffen at that.

“I’m every bit as capable, if not more so, than Mike Ross in a courtroom.”

“Ohhh touched a nerve didn’t I?” she teased. He said nothing. She stopped walking. So did she. “I did didn’t I? Really? I mean….seriously?”

“What makes him so special?” he asked suddenly because he was curious. Mike Ross had all of these things, all of these great things at the firm, he had Harvey Specter and Shawn Dern and Donna. Hell, Kyle knew that even Louis wanted Mike for his own. “You two seemed awfully friendly today.”

“Because we are,” she shrugged. “He’s just…he’s different than the rest of you Harvard graduates. Our first meeting was at a hole in the wall diner around here that has the best cheese fries within five blocks. He showed up in jeans and a hoodie because he got my case on his day off and he split the plate with me. And he jokes with me, he _cares_ , You Harvard types never want to do that kind of thing.”

“That’s stereotyping you know,” he countered even as he contemplated what she had told him. So Mike Ross had gone on his day off, a treasured thing among associates here because they were so few and far between to meet this woman. He had gone in unprofessionally and gotten her for them.

“But it’s true,” she said. “You wouldn’t be caught dead eating cheese fries would you?”

“I’ve been known to go to Carl’s to eat them from time to time,” Kyle joked.

“You know Carl’s?”

“Where else can you get pie like he makes it?”

“Nowhere I know,” Susanna laughed.

“And I’ve also been told that I look fantastic in a pair of jeans,” he gestured to the ones on his body.

“Oh yeah, you sure rock those…Ralph Lauren spring collection with the side stitching alright.”

“How did you know?”

“I design clothes for a living, I know Ralph Lauren when I see it,” Susanna said and Kyle watched as her eyes roamed over his body.

“Or you just want to check me out.”

“Ha, fat chance, you’re not my type.”

“Didn’t you say that I looked like that…” he stopped talking when she froze beside him. Kyle knew that he had said something that had actually gotten to her. The look on her face said it all and the hand that flew to her stomach made him panic just a little. “I’m sorry,” he said and he meant it this time. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

“No, it’s alright,” she shook her head and tried to smile. Tried to and failed. “I left you wide open for that one.”

“But still….”

“No, its fine,” she said.

“No, its not,” he said seriously. “I’m sorry. I really am. And I mean this one.”

“I believe you,” she said.

“Are you alright?”

“I will be,” her hand ran against her stomach before she stopped again. “And this is my stop.”

“Oh,” he felt disappointed. He was actually having fun.

“Where do you live?”

“Another block over,” he said.

“Oh,” she looked down. “I should get inside…”

“Right, ummm did you need help getting to your place?” he asked. “With your bags I mean.”

“No, I’ll be...fine, yes, fine,” she turned away from him, went up to her door to let herself in. “Thanks,” she looked back at him. “Have a good night.”

“You too.”

Kyle waited until she was inside because it was the proper thing to do, he was surprised when she waved to him, and he smiled before he set off to his own apartment.

Perhaps today hadn’t been so bad after all.


	8. Kyle discovers he has manners

Kyle’s days off usually consisted of two key things; sleep and errands. He actually managed to sleep in until ten, shower, clean his apartment and then do the most tedious task of the day; grocery shop for the week. Last night had been an emergency run and now he had a cart, a list, and was doing his best not to curse as he worked his way through the aisles. He hated grocery shopping and would eat out every night if he could afford it.   
He probably could but not without cutting into his clothing budget. In his line of work the suits were more important than how he ate. So Kyle braved the grocery store on an early Sunday afternoon so he could have food for the rest of the week.

“Ugh, why do they always put them on the highest shelf?”

Kyle paused and looked down the aisle he had been walking and grinned when he saw who was standing in the middle of it with a frown on her face. Susanna, dressed in yoga pants, a tank top covering her stomach, flip flops, blonde hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. He turned, walked down the aisle, and came to a stop beside her.

“So do you come here often?” he called out.

She jumped and turned towards him, her lips quirked into a half smile as she took him in.

“So now you’re being a creeper?” she asked. He shook his head.

“No, we’ve already established that YOU are the creeper. I’m just an innocent bystander,” he motioned to himself.

“Innocent?” she coughed. “HA. There is nothing innocent about you.”

“I am perfectly innocent, the law says I am until proven guilty,” he said. “I have the shiny law degree that proves it.”

“Dick,” she muttered.

“Well if I’m a dick then I can’t help you get whatever you were going to try and get,” he said, she perked up instantly. “Really? That’s all it’s going to take to get you to like me?”

“I never said I liked you,” she pointed at him. “I will however be grateful if you would be so kind as to get me a pack of gummy bears.”

“Just one?” Kyle asked as he reached above her and got what she asked for.

“That’ll last me for a few days,” she replied as she took it from his hands. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, so what are you doing back here Susie Q?”

“Susanna,” she smacked his arm with her gummy bears. He pouted; she stuck her tongue out at him.

“Last night was an emergency craving run, today is actual shopping,” she motioned to her full basket. “And you?”

“Same, Sunday is my only day off that I can count on to get stuff done,” he looked at her basket and frowned. “Put your basket into my cart.”

“What?”

“It looks heavy, you shouldn’t be lugging it around,” he shrugged. “Put it in my cart and walk around with me so you don’t strain yourself.”

“I don’t need…”

“I’m being nice Susie Q, it doesn’t happen often, as you know I’m usually prone to assholeishness,” he said.

“You said assholeishness!” she squealed as she put her basket into the bottom part of his cart. “It is so a word!”

“It is not,” Kyle huffed.

“You used it, you used it!”

“Heresay.”

“No, it’s I say, and it’s a word now Harvard.”

“Harvard?” he asked as he began to walk down the aisle with her by his side.

“It’s what you are,” she pointed to his crimson t-shirt.

“Alright Susie Q…what aisle next?”

-

Kyle was surprised that when they’d completed their shopping after they had argued over what was better, apples or oranges, or juice or tea, that Susanna had not only allowed him to drive her home but also allowed him to help her carry her groceries up to her apartment.

“Kitchen is through there,” she nodded to an open doorway…covered in beads. Bright, glittery beads. Kyle raised an eyebrow and looked at her as she kicked her flip flops off.

“What are you a hippee?”

“I prefer the term free spirit,” she said. “Now go, if my ice cream melts it’s your ass.”

“Hey my ass is fantastic,” he shot back before he complied and walked through the damn beads, got caught on them and then listened to Susanna giggle incessantly behind him. “It’s not that funny.”

“Oh yes it is,” she replied.

“Please tell me why the hell you have beads instead of a door,” Kyle grumbled as he set bags on her counter and glanced around her apartment. From what he could tell it was covered in color, sketch books, pencils, and fabric of every conceivable kind splattered about.

“When I signed the lease the door came off the hinges,” Susann shrugged as she fished her beloved ice cream out of a bag and put it in the freezer. “My landlord has yet to get a new one in. So I improvised.”

“You know you could sue him for not doing that right?”

“Do you always think like a lawyer Harvard?”

“Yes,” he replied. “It’s what I paid exorbitant amounts of money to learn.”

“Ha, I bet you didn’t have to pay a dime for school,” Susanna replied, and he turned to find her standing there, hands on her hips, looking rather ridiculous with her stomach jutting out. “Admit it.”

“I had a trust fund,” he conceded, her eyes sparkled as she clapped and went back to putting her food away. He leaned against the counter and let her do it.

“I knew it!”

“I could only access it early if I went to Harvard,” Kyle countered, she paused in her actions and looked at him. “My family is full of lawyers, dad, grandfather, great-grandfather.”

“So…you had no choice?” she wrinkled her nose at the prospect.

“I did and I didn’t,” he replied carefully. “I could have waited, found something else to do, my mom wanted me to try different things but…I’ve always wanted to be a lawyer.”

“How come?”

“My great-grandfather,” Kyle replied. “He had all of these stories about defending people and seeking justice and I just…I wanted to do that. And then I found out what kind of high being in the court room provides and well…the rest is history I guess.”

“So…you got into corporate law why? It’s not exactly justice,” she said.

“Pearson Hardman isn’t just about corporate law,” Kyle told her. “That’s a big majority of it but we still get justice for people who were wronged. We do a lot of pro bono work too.”

“Like my case,” she nodded and Kyle was surprised.

“What?”

She smiled at him.

“You didn’t know that my case was pro bono?” she asked. “I woulda thought a smart lawyer like you would have looked into it by now.”

“I…it….it’s the weekend?” he offered as an explanation, she laughed. “Why are we taking your case on pro bono? What do you do for a living? What is your case about?”

“Whoa there cowboy, take a breath,” Susanna held a hand up and leaned against the opposite counter, her food put away, looking contemplative as she eyed him. “What do you want to know first?”

“What do you do for a living?”

“I’m a fashion designer,” she replied, with a flourish to everything around her. “At the moment I work for a designer that I can’t name, but I hope to one day have my own brand. I make a decent living, enough to support myself and my baby, but not enough to afford lawyers like Pearson Hardman. Jessica heard about my case through my current employer and offered to take me on pro bono thank god.”

“And your case is?”

“I’m suing my previous employer for firing me because I got pregnant,” she replied calmly. “They told me an ‘unwed mother gave their brand a bad name’. I helped build their brand.”   
He whistled.

“But you got another job?” he prodded.

“I got lucky, the person I work for now was happy to steal me away pregnant or not,” she cocked her head to the side. “Do you think my law suit is stupid?”

“Honestly?” he asked, she nodded. “It’s not…well…yeah I do. You have another job already, you said you make a decent living, why put yourself through the mess of a possible trial if you have what you need already?”

“Because what about the next girl this happens to?” she asked. “I got lucky Harvard. Really lucky.”

“You think there could be?”

“We aren’t exactly living in the dark ages,” she ran a hand against her stomach. “You may not care about other people but I do. It’s not right that they did it, and I don’t want them to do it again. It’s never been about the money, it’s about what’s right.”

“I didn’t say that I don’t care,” he defended. “I do care. I guess…it’s the whole you’re pregnant thing and you’re doing this?”

“Like I said, it’s my choice, and I’m not an invalid just because I’m pregnant,” she huffed. “I swear everyone thinks that and….it’s not my fault that my former employer keeps trying to push things back.”

“They’re hoping you’ll give up,” he said, she raised an eyebrow. “It’s what I’d do if I were the opposition. Keep pushing it back and hope that you’d be too consumed with your baby to care about the trial.”

“Huh,” she bit her lip. “Didn’t think about that, maybe you do deserve that degree.”

“Oh I do,” he smirked, she rolled her eyes.

“Do you want to…have you eaten lunch yet?”

“What?”

“I was going to make lunch and…well it seems rude to eat if you’re still here and…” she said. “My mother taught me manners.”

“Well I still have to get my groceries back to my place,” he ran a hand through his hair, thoroughly regretting the answer when she nodded.

“Right, sorry, pregnant brain,” she said. “I should…”

“You could come with me,” he offered. “And we could…eat lunch at my place.”

“I….what?”

“It’d be the nice thing to do, after I helped you. You come help me.”

“You’d make a pregnant woman carry things?” she asked.

“You’re pregnant, not an invalid Susie Q,” he offered. She paused before she broke into a half smile.

“So I am, lead the way Harvard.”


	9. Kyle texts, meets, and watches a show

_Save me, there is literally nothing going on here today._

Kyle read the text message and shook his head as he glanced around. Lunch with Susanna had turned into spending most of the afternoon with her yesterday. This had led to him learning that she was exactly two months older than he was and literally lived in the city by herself. Her parents lived in Florida and because of that he had insisted they exchange numbers in case something happened. She obviously had friends here but none were as close as he was and while he certainly was not her friend it was…well it was complicated. It still didn’t stop him from texting her back.

 _Better to be bored than to be stuck with idiots like I am._

Kyle put his phone on the desk and went back to his brief. He had a reply buzzing at him in minutes.

 _At least idiots can be amusing. I’m bored. I have no inspiration. And I want gummy bears._

Kyle felt himself frown at that as he typed out a reply.

 _Didn’t you just buy a bag yesterday?_

There was another pause before her answer came back.

 _Your point?_

Kyle pondered, had she seriously downed that entire bag of gummy bears in one day? Then again she was eating for two, and he’d learned yesterday that the baby, who she refused to learn the sex of because she wanted to be surprised, had quite the sweet tooth. Actually, he rather suspected that Susanna was the one with the sweet tooth but he was mildly terrified of what she would do to him if he questioned that particular trait. He was about to type out a reply to her when two voices caused him to pause and look up from his desk. Harvey Specter was right there, standing directly in front of Mike Ross’ cubicle. Mike Ross, who had been quiet for most of the morning, lost in his research or whatever the fuck he was doing. Kyle couldn’t be bothered to care; he had his own cases to worry about.

“The Drexton’s have filed for a continuance for Susanna’s case.”

Kyle perked up because he’d learned a little more about this case during lunch yesterday. He knew that it had taken awhile for Susanna to file the lawsuit and before this she had had a lawyer, but an incompetent one. He knew that Harvey and Mike were trying to clean-up that mess in addition to preparing for a possible trial. He also knew that the Drexton’s had filed for a continuance once before and gotten it. Kyle thought that if Susanna’s former employers were smart, they’d settle because he thought she had a damn good case against them not to mention Harvey Specter on her side.

“Again?”

“Yes again and the judge is most likely going to grant it,” Specter muttered, he didn’t sound pleased. Mike cursed.

Kyle risked eying them closer. “You need to find me a reason to stop the continuance or to convince the idiots to settle already.”

“They won’t settle unless she agrees not to talk to the media,” Mike replied. “They’ve already stated that and she’ll refuse to comply.”

“Why?”

“Because she says that everyone should know what hypocrites the company is,” Mike pointed down. “And they are. They preach about having tolerance for their employees but the second someone breaches their ‘family friendly’ image like Susanna did, they’re out.”

Kyle watched in fascination as Mike stood at some wordless command, and Kyle was not seething, no he was not, but how the fuck did Ross and Specter do that? No one he knew did that, but there they were and…Kyle stopped thinking to watch some more.

“The chances are this continuance is going to go through, see if you can find me a reason to stop it,” Harvey Specter demanded. “The order is in my office, read it, and then find something.”

“And you will be?” Mike asked.

“I have a meeting with another client, you have work to do,” Harvey responded. “Get it done and yes you can use my office because god knows this doesn’t have enough room.”

Kyle rolled his eyes as Mike saluted, gathered his papers, and then practically bounced over to where Donna would most assuredly let him in. Stupid Mike Ross and his stupid preferential treatment even if Specter did make a sort of legitimate point because these cubicles did not leave a lot of room for much of anything and Ross had a lot of files in his hand. Still, fuck Mike Ross.

“You.”

Kyle definitely did not jump when he heard Louis’ voice. He also did not flinch away when he saw Louis standing right in front of his cubicle, in much the same way that Specter had been with Ross. Except Louis looked bored, Specter had at least looked determined.

“The briefs are almost ready to go,” Kyle pointed to what he had been working on when Susanna’s texts had come through and he had been distracted by the Mike Ross and Harvey Specter show.

“Give them to Greg to finish, you’re going to run down to the court and get a subpoena for the Ludson companies bank records,” Louis said. Kyle nodded as he stood up and took the papers that Louis was holding out. The Ludson Company was Louis’ latest project, or rather the five paying clients that were suing said company for fraud and Kyle had been trusted with helping Louis. He would admit that it was a rush, and that when it came to numbers and fraud Louis Litt was who you went to. Kyle would admit to being lucky to have Louis interested in him, even if he wasn’t the top closer in the city.

“Go now,” Louis waved him off. “You have two hours to get a judge to sign that warrant and get back here with it.”  
And there was the downside of working for any sort of partner in this firm. They expected fucking miracles that you had to produce or risk being put out on the street. Kyle nodded once more, grabbed his phone, and headed towards the elevators. He scrolled through his contacts and the calendar on his phone and thanked God that he knew what judge he could go to today and get the permission he needed with as little explanation as possible. That would leave him a little leeway to get there and back barring traffic complications. Perhaps he could even stop for lunch. He stepped off of the elevator and was surprised to see his phone light up with another text message.

 _I found inspiration! But I still want gummy bears._

An idea sprang into his head as he stepped outside, hailed a cab, and was off to the courthouse. He wondered what he was thinking as he typed out a response to her message, he questioned his sanity actually because he didn’t do shit like this.

 _You work by the courthouse right?_

A pause and then a quick reply.

 _Yes why? Going 2 be a creeper again?_

He chuckled as he responded once more.

You’re the creeper. But meet me outside of there in an hour.

A slightly longer delay until her response came through.

 _…by the fountain?_

 _See you then._

XXXXXXX

Kyle exited the court an hour and five minutes later briefcase in hand, subpoena carefully tucked inside and awaiting Louis’ eyes and then action. It had taken him more time than originally planned to speak to the judge but it didn’t matter because he had gotten what he’d needed. He walked down the steps and breathed before he scanned the area before him. He saw Susanna sitting right in front of the courthouse, wearing a blue dress with yellow sweater, hair down with flowers in it, ever present flip flops still on as her hands rested on her stomach. She stared at him with an eyebrow raised as he approached her.

“I’m the best lawyer ever,” he declared as he sat down beside her. She snorted.

“You’re late,” she responded.

“I had to talk to a judge about something,” Kyle told her. “Do you always where flip flops?”

“Yes,” she responded. “At least until I can’t anymore. My feet hurt and…well…I haven’t seen them in about a month. My boss is cool with it.”

“I assure you they’re still there,” Kyle nudged her foot with his own before he reached into his suit jacket to grab what he had gotten before coming into court. He held it out the bag to her kind of sort of delighted in her gasp of surprise.

“You brought me gummy bears?”

He chanced a look when he felt the bag being lifted from his hand. She was staring at him, shock, amusement, and more shock written all over her face. He snorted.

“Only because I knew if I didn’t you’d text me about it all day,” he responded. “And I had to come down to the courthouse anyway, you know do my job.”

She rolled her eyes.

“How much do you want for them?” she asked. He shook his head.

“This one’s on me,” he responded.

“Why?”

“Like I said, couldn’t have you texting me all day,” he said as he stood up. He offered her a hand; she took it and stood as well. “Now I have to get back to the office.”

“I have to go too,” she replied. “Inspiration hit for the new line you know?”

“Gotta go be a top lawyer,” he shrugged. “Did you need me to get you a cab?”

“No,” she shook her head. “Office is only a couple of blocks away. I walked.”

“Right,” he nodded before he glanced down at briefcase where the subpoena was waiting. “I need to-”

“Go,” she nodded towards the street and the waiting cabs. “Have fun with the idiots.”

“Don’t remind me,” he glowered. “I swear half of them got their degrees from a Cracker Jack box.”

“You can text me if you want Harvard,” she offered.

“I suppose I can, I will if I can,” he amended. “Have a good afternoon Susie Q.”

“It’s Susanna,” she called out as he turned to head for the cabs, Kyle just waved, like he would ever stop antagonizing her with that nickname.

XXXXXXXXXX

Two days after the gummy bear delivery Kyle met Susanna outside of the courthouse yet again, though this time he was actually on his lunch hour as he sat next her and handed her a plastic bag.

“Oreos? And Milk?” she asked.

“You said you wanted milk and cookies,” he shrugged. “What better combination?”

“And there’s even a plastic cup…oh two…does this mean I have to share?” Susanna asked as she cocked her head at him and stared.

“I have some time,” he shrugged. “And this is my lunch hour.”

“Cookies and milk are not lunch.”

“You were obviously never a poor college student,” Kyle replied as she handed him the half gallon of milk he’d gotten, a cup, and motioned for him to pour them both a drink.

“You aren’t poor trust fund,” she poked his side.

“Details,” he quipped. “Get the cookies out.”

XXXXXXXXXX

He felt drained as he exited the courthouse a week later, Louis had been running him ragged the past week because fucking Mike Ross and Harvey Specter, dream team extraordinaire that he was definitely not jealous of, had done some new miraculous feat for the firm. Louis was jealous and therefore Kyle got worked all the harder. So far, today had consisted of begging Rachel for help, that she denied him because she was busy helping Harvey and Mike. He then had to do research by himself, followed by a trip to the courthouse to get another subpoena with a judge that hated Louis, which meant said judge hated him.

Today sucked. And what made it worse was that Mike Ross had been taken out to lunch, fucking lunch, by Harvey Specter and a client for his good work. Kyle didn’t even get a lunch break today. He had to grab something to go and then head back to the office to do more research.

His phone buzzed. He glanced down and may or may not have smiled just a bit when he saw who the text was from.

 _Look to your right Harvard._

He frowned in confusion though he did as asked. He was greeted with the sight of Susanna approaching him, phone in one hand, a brown paper bag and a cup of coffee in the other. His frown deepened, she was pregnant, and she couldn’t have caffeine. She complained to him about it daily whether it be by phone, or the dinner she had somehow convinced him to cook for her two nights ago. And by somehow Kyle meant pouted and pointed to her stomach. It seemed that he was kind of a sucker for that move and she was exploiting it for all she could.

Not that he minded. It was actually kind of nice to have a friend who wasn’t a lawyer. He would even admit to smiling when she stopped beside him.

“Here,” she held the bag and the coffee out to him. He felt his eyebrow rise. “I figured it was time I pay you back for the gummy bears, the Oreos, the ice cream….and you sounded like you were having a shit day.”

“So you packed me lunch?” he asked. She snorted.

“No I went to a coffee shop by work and bought you lunch,” she said. “Take it. This coffee is taunting me.”

Kyle did as requested, though he did sip the coffee and he may or may not have let out a little sigh of delight.

“I hate that you can drink that,” she muttered. “I miss coffee.”

“Well live vicariously through me Susie Q,” he said. “It’s so good, all sugary and ow!”

Kyle backed away just slightly when she punched his arm.

“That’s what you get for taunting a pregnant woman,” she said. “I’m never doing something nice to you again.”

“You’re never nice to me,” he countered.

“Because you deserve it,” she huffed with her hands on her hips. “See if I ever bring you lunch ever again.”

She pouted; he just looked at her before he sighed.

“Thank you for thinking to bring me lunch,” he said. Her pout transformed into a smile.

“You’re welcome. I hope it makes your day better.”

“It has,” he replied and Kyle meant it before he glanced down at his phone and sighed. “But unfortunately I have to get back to work.”

“Go then,” Susanna said. “I have to head to the doctor anyway.”

“Doctor? Is something wrong?” he asked with a frown. She chuckled and shook her head.

“Just a routine checkup,” she smoothed her hands over the material of the blue top that covered her stomach. “But I’m having an ultrasound so I’ll get to see the baby today.”

She sounded excited, Kyle smiled at her.

“Come on, I’ll get you a cab,” he nodded towards the road.


	10. Kyle wonders why everyone is so curious

Kyle squinted at the picture in his hands and shook his head.

“Are you sure that’s an arm?” he asked Susanna who rolled her eyes, leaned over, and then traced the line with her fingers for him to see.

“That’s definitely one of the baby’s arms,” she told him as he squinted again and looked at the ultrasound picture once more. How could anyone tell what was what in these dark pictures? Kyle had no idea, but as he watched her finger move against the picture he supposed that yeah, that line did look like an arm.

“That’s one of the hands right?” he moved his thumb to where her finger had stopped. Their hands brushed, Susanna didn’t move at the contact and Kyle didn’t see the need to either. It was refreshing after the whole two weeks he’d had to go without seeing her because he’d been stuck in the office working on a case, watching Mike and Harvey Specter work more miracles. Not being jealous of them when Louis had berated him for being too slow on something. Kyle was grateful for the day off and he was more than a little grateful that Susanna had wanted to grocery shopping with him for it.

As much as he loved being a lawyer it was sometimes necessary to detox from the life it meant living.

“Yeah it is,” she sighed, he glanced at her and found that she had this dreamy look on her face.

“You look happy.”

“I am,” she shrugged as she put the picture back in her bag. “The baby is healthy and just…I don’t know seeing him or her makes it real you know? Like I know it’s real obviously,” she ran a hand against her stomach, this time covered in a purple dress with those trademark flip flops on her feet. “But…it’s…”

“More concrete?” he offered and she nodded as they continued to walk down the aisle.

“That’s a good way to put it. That check-up was all about seeing the baby and realizing that I have exactly ten more weeks to prepare for motherhood. It’s exciting and terrifying at the same time.”

“Why terrifying?”

“Because I’m going to be responsible for this life, I am responsible for this life,” she replied as they walked. “And I’m doing it alone which means if I screw up it’s all on me.”

“You won’t screw up,” he told her as she reached for a box of Special K as he got a box of Lucky Charms from above her head. She raised an eyebrow but he shook his head. “I’ve seen screw-ups and you aren’t it. And so you’re doing it alone? A lot of people do these days.”

“I know,” she sighed. “Sorry, this always happens after the doctor’s appointments. I become an emotional basket case.”

He snorted.

“There are a lot of things that you are, but a basket case isn’t one of them,” he promised her. She gave him an odd look.

“And what am I?”

“You’re Susie Q, sarcastic as all hell and a hippy,” he responded, she rolled her eyes. “Do either of those sound like being an emotional basket case to you?”

“A hippy? Really Harvard?”

“Beads as your kitchen door,” he countered. Susanna just shook her head.

“Come on, we’re finishing this shopping and then you’re buying me lunch to make up for the hippy comment.”

XXXXXXXXXX

“You.”

Kyle froze as he walked past Donna’s desk and heard her voice.

“Turn around.”

He did as asked, not because he was scared, but because he was fucking terrified of the woman. If he disobeyed she’d probably take her staple gun to him. He found her looking at him with one slim eyebrow arched, her eyes contemplating.

“Did you need something?” he asked with a glance into the office where Mike and Harvey Specter were talking, no more like arguing over something, not that he could tell with the closed door. All he could see were pointed hand gestures and facial expressions. Huh, maybe there was trouble in paradise?

“They’re just fine and you’re still not getting into that office unless you have a Jessica’s authority or Papal edict,” she responded lightly. He wanted to say something to that but honestly when it came to Harvey Specter’s office Donna meant business. “But you’re happy, why?”

Kyle was startled at her observation.

“Umm….I’m not allowed to be happy?”

“Not as a first year associate,” Donna replied simply and yeah she had a point. Being a first year associate meant he was generally miserable but Kyle found it incredibly hard to be miserable when he was coming back from having lunch with Susanna. She had taken him to some hippy café, he had teased her, she had poked him and somehow convinced him to come over tonight after work to help her put baby furniture together. “So you’re happy, why? As in what have you done?”

“Nothing! I just got back from a good lunch,” he replied.

“A good lunch,” she narrowed her eyes as though she was trying to read his mind. Kyle held his hands up and shook his head. “It’s more than that, you were miserable along with every other associate this morning and now you’re happy.”

“I…” Kyle honestly had no idea what he should say to that. He had been miserable this morning and he was happier now that he was back from lunch with his…with Susanna. He had no idea what that said or meant but he was just going to go with it. “I don’t know what to tell you.”

“You may not know but I will find out,” she assured him, Kyle was terrified.

“Donna can you…what are you doing here?”

Kyle froze for the second time in ten minutes when he saw Harvey Specter step outside of his office and glare at him. Fuck.

“I thought I told you that I wasn’t interested,” Harvey sighed.

“Harvey I stopped him,” Donna held a hand up and Kyle wanted to get down on his knees and thank her because he did not want to be on the receiving end of Harvey Specter’s wrath. Being on the end of Donna’s was bad enough. “He was just leaving.”

“Yes I was. Have a nice afternoon,” Kyle nodded before he indeed walked away from what could be a damaging situation. He still wanted to be in Harvey Specter’s good graces but he was going to have to do a lot of damage control from the incident with Susanna. Kyle thought the best course of action was to be absent from Harvey Specter’s line of sight for a while.

“Why did you want to talk to him?”

He paused when he heard that, out of sight of course, but who could resist listening in when Harvey Specter was talking about you?

“He was happy,” Donna replied. “I wanted to know why. What did you need?”

“An appointment with Judge Grant,” Specter told her. “She granted the continuance for the Drexton case, I’m going to fight it.”

At the mention of the name Kyle stopped. That was Susanna’s case and she hadn’t mentioned the continuance, unless it had just come in after their lunch together. He frowned. The last thing she needed was to wait for this damn thing to be over with.

“Give me fifteen minutes to work my magic and I’ll have you in,” Donna responded.

“Marry me?” Specter asked.

“Again, took care of that seven years ago,” Donna teased. “And you’re in. Take the puppy with you. She likes them young.”

“I’m young!”

Kyle snorted at the indignant tone of Specter’s tone and then he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned, prepared to glare at whoever had done so and was greeted with Mike looking at him.

“Kyle I know you’re ambitious and all that but…I also know you’re not stupid. Didn’t I warn you about Donna and her staple gun?” Mike asked. Kyle crossed his arms in front of his chest defensively. “Not to mention the fact that _no one will find your body_.

“I am not stupid and it’s not my fault that Donna stopped me. I wasn’t about to tell her no, would you not talk to her?” Kyle asked him. Mike paused, thought about it and then promptly shook his head

“Good point,” Mike breathed. “That would have gotten you a fate worse than death.”

“She is a scary woman,” Kyle agreed.

And then there was silence between them, awkward silence.

“So I should go…see what Harvey wants,” Mike said.

“Yeah,” Kyle nodded. “Those briefs Louis gave me won’t work themselves out.”

“Right, see you later,” Mike muttered before he moved to walk past him. Kyle was about to do the same thing but he paused.

“Mike wait,” Kyle put a hand on his shoulder, Mike tensed, Kyle rolled his eyes. “Calm the hell down, I’m not going to hit you and ruin your somewhat adequate complexion.”

“Like you’d be able to land a punch,” Mike muttered. “What do you want then?”

“You heard what they were saying right?”

“About taking me to see Judge Grant? Yes.”

“Good,” Kyle said and what was he doing? It was another twilight zone moment. “I’ve dealt with her before and Donna isn’t wrong. She likes pretty faces and while Harvey is good, you’ll be better suited to this.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Charm her,” Kyle said. “Smile, flash those puppy dog eyes, make her feel like she’s young again and you’ll get on her good side and be able to further your counter argument.”

“I…how do I know you’re not lying?” Mike asked suspiciously. “Trying to get me to fuck it all up and get me fired?”

“Mike come on,” Kyle rolled his eyes once more. “I know we have our differences but like you said, I’m not stupid. Do you really think that I’d risk a client’s case and the firm’s reputation with the courthouses for you? And I can’t believe I’m saying this but you’re also a smart guy. Thank about it.”

Mike seemed to think about it as Kyle dropped his hand from his shoulder and waited. It took a minute before Ross nodded.

“So charm her huh?”

“Big time, compliment her hair, she’s always trying to hide the gray,” Kyle snorted. “It doesn’t work well but she doesn’t have to know that. Do that and you’re in.”

“Will do,” Mike paused. “Why help me?”

“It’s good for the firm,” Kyle shrugged, pointedly ignored the little voice in his head that was telling him it was because this had to do with Susanna. “We win cases we get more clients.”

“Mike come on we have to get to the courthouse and…what are you doing here?”

For the second time in less than half an hour Harvey Specter was in front of him and Kyle was completely unprepared. Specter didn’t look pleased to see him. Kyle honestly didn’t know what he had done to deserve this today.

“I was…it’s…I was…”

“He was giving me some pointers on Judge Grant,” Mike said quickly, Specter raised an eyebrow as he looked at Mike. Kyle waited and yep there was that eye-communication that was becoming legendary around the office. Kyle was still jealous because really who the fuck did that?

“Pointers?”

“Yes,” Mike said. “Kyle has dealt with Judge Grant before and he was telling me how to get her to like us.”

“Everyone likes me,” Specter said.

“You just keep telling yourself that,” Mike snorted. Kyle waited for the yelling to start because if he ever spoke to one of the partners like that he was confident there would be repercussions. But to his surprise and maybe just a little anger, there was nothing but a brief smirk from Specter towards Ross.

And then the attention was back on him. Fuck. Really what had he done to deserve this?

“And what did he have to tell you?”

“To charm her,” Mike replied.

“Really now?” Harvey Specter looked at Kyle and he froze for a minute because really who wouldn’t? He was being stared at by Harvey fucking Specter.

“Yes sir,” Kyle replied. “She likes that. She likes feeling young. Mike does that and you have a better chance of getting what you want.”

“Right,” Specter replied before he made a shooing gesture. “Go back to your desk and do some real work. Mike,” he snapped his fingers. “Let’s go, I have fifteen minutes to teach you how to flirt.”

“I know how to flirt,” Mike countered. “I am an excellent flirt.”

And now it was really awkward because they started doing their eye-thing again and Kyle did the only thing a sane person would do. He fled to the safety of his desk and the heaps of work Louis had shifted onto him this morning, hoping to get everything done before midnight tonight.

Five minutes later, at his desk, Louis dumped more files on him. There went his desire to get out of here before midnight. He would most likely be spending the night in the office. He just thanked god that he had the foresight to keep a spare suit in his desk.

XXXXXXXXXX

“You seriously haven’t been home in over twenty-four hours?”

“No,” Kyle mumbled from where he leaned against the counter, trying his best to keep his eyes open as he waited for the coffee to finish brewing as he talked to Susanna. He had called her ten minutes ago because he knew of all people she would keep him awake until he got some more caffeine into his system.

“You sound miserable,” she responded.

“Not miserable,” he yawned. “Just tired but this is my life. I’m a first year associate.”

“Which automatically makes you the firms bitch?” Susanna asked.

“Yes it does, and before you evens say it yes I’m fine with it,” he chuckled as the coffee finally and thankfully finished. He was quick to pour himself a cup, but he stayed in the associate’s kitchen, he had found what Louis wanted, he had changed into his clean suit, washed his face, he could spare a minute to rest. “Enough about me and my job, what are you up to today?”

“Oh you know furthering my plans for total world domination, the usual,” she replied. Kyle snorted. “Seriously though? Meetings all day. We have to start planning to the spring line.”

“But it’s summer,” he replied. Mike Ross came walking into the kitchen and made a bee line for the coffeemaker. While he hadn’t stayed at the firm the whole night he was definitely here earlier than even most associates. Kyle nodded a greeting but then turned his attention back to the conversation he was having.

“I know that but the fashion world operates differently,” she responded. “The fall line has been done since last year. Now we go for spring. In the winter we’ll do Summer and so on and so forth.”

“Just don’t design every shoe to be a flip flop,” he countered.

“Bastard. Like you don’t own a pair of sandals for the beach and why am I defending myself? I’m six and a half months pregnant. I can wear whatever the hell I want,” Susanna pointed out. “You try it sometime.”

Kyle winced at the thought and ignored the look Mike shot him.

“No thanks, quite a fan of the way things are now.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” she breathed, but he could tell she had a smirk on her face. “Look I have to go and get ready for my meeting, but text me to let me know you’re still alive today? It’d be a shame if I lost my pack mule.”

“Good to know you care about me,” he sighed. “But I’ll text you. Good luck in your meeting.”

“Don’t drink too much coffee today Harvard.”

The line went dead and Kyle hit a few buttons before he slid his phone into his pants pocket. He took another sip of his coffee before he resigned himself to go back to his desk.

“Talking to someone special?” Mike asked casually. Kyle looked at him, Ross just shrugged. “Just asking.”

“None of your damn business really,” Kyle replied. “How did the meeting with Judge Grant go?”

“Your advice worked,” Mike replied. “We got what we needed. Though we’re still trying to settle before it goes to court. But if it does…the client won’t have to wait much longer.”

“Good,” Kyle nodded. “That’s good. For the client.”

There was that awkward silence again. Great. Just what Kyle needed when he was going on maybe two hours of sleep. Mike sighed.

“Look I know it’s none of my business but,” Mike cocked his head and peered at him, something he had to have learned from Donna because now Kyle felt uneasy. “Whoever you were talking to? You sure do seem happy about her.”

“I…whatever. I’m going to do actual work,” Kyle scoffed before he left the room and Mike Ross’ questioning gaze. Why was everyone commenting on his current mood? He was not happier because he had spoken to Susanna; he was more awake because of the coffee in his cup. That was it, nothing more. Susanna was nice, she had become a good friend, but that was it.

Really.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kyle had never been more grateful for the end of the day as he slowly walked up the stairs to his apartment at eleven thirty. Today Louis Litt had made life a living hell for the first year associates because of Mike Ross and Harvey Specter. The fucking dream team had pulled off a miracle for another client which meant that the rest of them suffered.

He had plans to change, eat some leftover Chinese food, watch a movie and then sleep for the next twelve hours. His plans changed when he reached his floor and saw that Susanna was leaning against the wall opposite his door, dressed in green sweat pants and a grey t-shirt with a pizza box in her hands.

“Susie Q, what are you doing here?”

“I had a late night too,” she shrugged. “I just left work maybe fifteen minutes before you did and I was hungry…I thought you would be too,” she said. “So want to eat some sausage and pepperoni pizza with me? Save me from feeling guilty about eating an entire pizza by myself?”

Kyle suddenly felt more awake than he had in days as he got his keys out and nodded to his door.

“Come on, I have the perfect movie to go with that.”


	11. Kyle faces the Inquisition of Donna

Kyle sat in the file room, hunched over a desk in there because he honestly didn’t want to deal with people today. All he wanted to do was get through the day, file the things Louis wanted filed, and then go home because he and Susanna had plans to have a Star Wars marathon. She had never seen the original episodes and that was a crime if Kyle had ever heard one.

He had plans to have a good night after a rather hellacious week. He had plans to help Susanna with baby furniture tomorrow on his day off, and by help he meant he’d be doing the moving with her friends as she stood and pointed. He liked days like that. He liked the time he managed to spend with Susanna. It was what was getting him through the incessant monotony of today. Kyle sighed and focused on his work and prayed that quitting time would come sometime before eleven.

And then he heard a throat clear.

He looked up to find Donna standing in the doorway, arms crossed, eyebrow raised, and her gaze focused right on him. She reminded him of a lioness assessing her prey. Kyle tensed and said a silent prayer that he would survive this encounter.

“Mike isn’t here,” Kyle told her quickly.

“I know that, he’s out with Harvey,” Donna replied. “I came looking for you.”

“Why?” Kyle asked cautiously.

“Because I need to tell you about the most interesting thing I saw at the Greatest Cake Bakery this morning,” she began. “I was there getting my morning coffee and scone, visiting with a friend and care to guess what I saw?”

Kyle froze. The bakery this morning, where he and Susanna had gone for breakfast before heading to work, where they had sat tucked against each other on a corner couch so they could properly hear each other as they fought over what cereal, lucky charms or captain crunch was better. This was however beside the point because Donna had seen them together. Which meant she would tell Specter and Ross and Kyle was fucked. He wasn’t ashamed of their friendship, he could never be ashamed of being with Susanna, but they’d been trying to keep it out of the way because of her case. He wasn’t breaking any laws or anything but he had a feeling that Jessica Pearson might not be too happy with him.

That was if Jessica Pearson would be able to find his body after Donna was through with him..

“What did you see there?” he asked casually. Donna tapped her foot.

“I saw this baby lawyer there with someone he shouldn’t be,” she replied. “And then I thought he can’t possibly be dumb enough to try and steal her away from Harvey and Mike because Harvey would end him. So I’m getting my facts together. You will tell me what you think you’re doing now and I’ll consider being merciful.”

“I’m not thinking about doing anything,” Kyle countered. “Susanna is a good friend. It’s not against the law to be friends with someone. And she’s not my client so I’m not breaking any rules for the firm. We ran into each other after that first meeting and…I don’t know I enjoy being around her. I think she likes being around me too. We’re friends Donna. That’s all. I’m not trying to do anything.”

“Friends,” Donna’s eyes narrowed but Kyle refused to look away.

“Yes, friends,” he replied.

“So she’s the one that you’ve been having those good lunches with, the reason you’re less of an asshole than usual.”

“I…what?” Kyle asked.

“It’s true,” Donna nodded. “I’ve been watching you for the past few days and every time you come back from lunch outside the firm you’re happier, lighter and I’m thinking it’s because of her.”

“I…probably,” Kyle shrugged. “I…enjoy spending my time with her. She’s…different.”

“She’s special you mean,” Donna had a little glint in her eye now, Kyle was scared and confused. “I started thinking about it and then Mozzie pointed out that from the way you two were seated and looking at each other that you had to know each other very well. Do you?”

“Yes,” Kyle replied. “I like to think so is all and…what do you mean special? Of course she’s special, she’s Susie Q.”  
Kyle had no idea where that had come from and he had apparently even surprised Donna given the way she was eying him. He was very confused now. Confused and what was he doing? He should be trying to get away from Donna not saying things that he liked to keep to himself, keep buried because it was safer that way.

“You like her,” Donna told him. “And from what I saw she likes you too.”

“I…she does?” Kyle asked and that was not hope in his voice. No it wasn’t, he did not hope for things that were impossible. “That’s…it’s a nice thought but it’s not possible.”

“Because she’s pregnant?”

“That’s not it at all,” Kyle breathed. “I…it doesn’t bother me that she’s pregnant.”

He’d be lying if he didn’t entertain that thought but after some deliberating he’d decided that he honestly didn’t care about the fact. The sperm donor as Susanna so lovingly called him was just a prick she’d slept with once and then had left town when she’d told him she was pregnant. Susanna had since moved on from said sperm donor and Kyle, after offering to hunt him down, had done so after Susie Q had just rolled her eyes.

“Really? Because a child is a big deal…her child would be someone you commit to forever,” Donna warned.

Kyle had to agree. It was a big commitment but he was fairly certain that he had already agreed to be part of this kid’s life in the way he helped Susanna put baby furniture together last weekend, in the way he’d hung out with her hippy friends when they’d painted the nursery and actually enjoyed himself. As far as he was concerned he was involved already and the thing about it all was that he was happy and excited about meeting this baby.

“I’m already involved,” he told Donna. “I like hearing about the baby, I like helping her get ready for the baby, and I’m honestly excited to meet this kid soon. But that’s beside the point. I’m not what she needs.”

“And what does she need?”

“Someone who can be there for her more than I can, not someone who works eighty-hour work weeks like I do. She doesn’t need someone to take care of her or the baby, she can do that all on her own, but someone to be with her,” he told her and what the hell? What was he saying? He should not be…yes he’d thought about it, about her, about them, but it was something that stayed in his thoughts alone.

“Oh sweetie….you are so far gone it’s not even funny,” Donna chuckled. Kyle startled. “And from everything you’ve told me…from what I saw this morning I think you might be surprised as to what Susanna wants in a partner.”

“I can’t be…”

“Like you said, she doesn’t need someone to take care of her or the baby,” Donna interrupted. “She needs someone who challenges her, who lets her do her own thing, who spends time with her whenever he has a free moment and oh who does that sound like?”

Kyle was silent as Donna’s words washed over him, through him and he may or may not have started panicking and wondering why Donna made so much sense. Oh god, what was happening?

“You’re in denial,” Donna chuckled. “It’s almost cute. Almost. Want some advice?”

“I’d love some,” Kyle said. Donna gave him a look that was akin to sympathy. “Why are you offering?”

“I personally prefer the Kyle we’ve been getting around here lately,” Donna shrugged. “And we women have to stick together. This is as much for Susanna as it is for you.”

“So what do you suggest Captain?” he asked, Donna almost smiled at him.

“I suggest getting off of your ass and doing something about it before she gets taken by someone else,” she told him and Kyle felt himself shift. The idea of Susanna in a relationship with someone else was more than a little unsettling. Far more unsettling than the feelings he wasn’t used to. “And there’s that burst of energy you need. Now Kyle, let it be known that I am indeed merciful but if you hurt her or her child in any way, shape, or form I will make sure you see exactly what I can do with my pretty new black belt and my contacts on the streets. Got it?”

Kyle nodded as she turned and walked out of the room. He let out a breath of relief before he realized something; Donna had just put everything into perspective, his world was less fuzzy, he was clearer. He still had no idea what he was going to do but he would do something soon.

Huh, maybe she was lost deity. Or Kyle has lost his fucking mind. Probably a combination of both, either way he made an even bigger mental note than before to never piss that woman off.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kyle knew that he should be nervous right now, that he should be fidgeting and babbling and all sorts of things that were not normal. He knew he should be all of these things when confronted with the object of his affection/feelings/whatever the fuck he wanted to label them but he wasn’t. Kyle was actually, surprisingly, really calm because movie nights are normal with them now. Lots of things are normal for them right now.

But at the moment Kyle had Susanna tucked against his side, a pillow between them for her stomach, her head on his chest. An empty pizza box was on the coffee table and The Wrath of Khan had just finished on the screen. Kyle was comfortable and not nervous and this was so strange and _not normal_.

Then again since when had he and Susanna ever been normal?

“You still awake Susie Q?” he prodded when he felt her head lounging against his shoulder. She just looked up at him, smiled and reached over and took one of his hands and put it on her stomach. “Susie Q what are you…oh,” he breathed when he felt a steady pulse against the palm of his hand. “Oh wow is that…is that the baby?” he asked as another pulse, harder this time pushed against his hand.

“Yes,” she replied. “Been pretty active all night actually.”

“I….wow,” he didn’t know what else he could possibly say. He had never been allowed to do this with her before, had never asked because it was her stomach and her baby but this was just unreal. Kyle was kind of speechless; a first for him because he always had something to say to Susanna, always but this was it was something alright.

“If I had to guess I’d say you were getting kicked,” she giggled. Kyle just shrugged.

“Strong,” he noted as he moved his hand against her stomach, Susanna didn’t stop him, and he loved this newfound freedom. “Future soccer star, or maybe a runner,” he paused to chuckle as he felt another push. “Or whatever he or she wants to be?” he looked up at Susanna whose mouth was quirked into a smile as she moved her hand to rest on top of his. His hand felt warmer and Kyle found himself wondering why her skin was so much softer compared to his.

“Good answer,” she replied as her fingers tapped on the back of his hand. At first Kyle thought that she wanted her space again, but she shook her head, he left it there. “I think the baby likes you.”

“Well obviously,” he scoffed as he flexed his fingers against her stomach, pure fascination at what he was doing. “I’m awesome.”

“Annnd there’s that Harvard attitude.”

“Don’t you listen to your mommy,” Kyle gave Susanna a pointed look before he turned his attentions back to her stomach. He knew he probably looked ridiculous but there was a tiny _person_ inside of Susanna and it was real. Before it had been there, but now Kyle was literally feeling the proof against his hand. It was strange to feel it but exciting all at the same time. And hey babies could hear from the womb. “Harvard is a great place to go to college. You can go to school there.”

“I’m sorry?” Susanna asked. Kyle grinned as he looked up at her.

“Clearly you have a future Harvard graduate on your hands,” he nodded towards her stomach. He got another kick and Susanna rolled her eyes even though she was smiling.

“Let me get through the birth first and then we’ll see about Harvard alright?” she offered, Kyle nodded, appeased for the moment.

“We can go visit sometime. They have reunion weekends that a lot of us go to,” he replied, she looked at him oddly.

“Really?” she asked.

“Yeah, we can go, it’s a beautiful campus, great area and…why are you looking at me like that?”

“You want to take me to see Harvard?” she asked him carefully and Kyle nodded.

“It’d be fun,” he offered. “I usually go back around Christmas time, my frat house does something and it’s usually really nice and intimate. Maybe…maybe you’d like to go? We can bring the baby; get out of the city for a few days.”

She had a funny look on her face and Kyle was really and genuinely baffled. Susanna was due in a few weeks and by the time Christmas rolled around the baby would be old enough to take a car trip.

“One: Why does it not surprise me that you were part of a fraternity? And two: I thought…I thought you wouldn’t want to be saddled with a new mom and a newborn,” she pushed a stand of hair behind her ear and bit her lip, and Kyle frowned because this was not how things like this were supposed to go.

He could see where she would get the idea and if you had asked him two months ago, he would have agreed with the statement. Obviously things had changed a lot since then, he had changed. He turned his hand over and letting her hand fall into his. Palm to palm, and he squeezed, she returned the gesture as he looked at her. Her eyes said a lot, her posture, the way he could see the nerves and something more there. That something more was what he needed to take Donna’s advice and do something about this situation before someone else did.

“Fraternities are nothing to be ashamed of,” he began. “And the way I see it, I’m not going to be saddled with anything Susie Q because it’s…I’m already involved here,” he breathed. “And more importantly, I want to be involved.”

“You shouldn’t want that,” she muttered. “And I shouldn’t want it either.”

“But you do?” he asked and yep there was hope in his voice but who cared? He wanted this and she did too. Kyle had to convince Susanna that he was worth a chance.

“I don’t know why,” she sighed. “It’s a bad idea on so many levels Harvard. We shouldn’t.”

“Probably not, but…what if I want to anyway?” he asked. “I realize that I’m not…ideal but hey neither are you.”

She snorted.

“Because that’s what ever girl wants to hear,” she muttered.

“Susie Q if I said what every girl wanted to hear you would slap me and march right out of here,” he pointed out. “Because you are not every girl. You’re sarcastic as all hell and stubborn and a hippy.”

“I wouldn’t slap you,” she huffed. “I’d probably kick you because you,” she poked his chest. “Are a stubborn asshole who borders on ridiculous sometimes.”

“Yeah I am,” he replied. “I admit that I’m no picnic but you certainly aren’t either.”

“What about the baby?” she asked. “The baby is the most important part of my life.”

“Did I ask you to make me that?” he countered, she shook her head. “I wouldn’t want to be the most important part of your life. That should be your child. I know that. And…if something happens to us…if we somehow fuck this up…just keep in mind that I’m not the guy who got you pregnant. I’m not just going to leave.”

“He has nothing to do with this,” Susanna said but Kyle moved on because they had to hash this out now before anything else happened.

“I know you said you’ve moved on, I believe you, but you need to understand that I’m not him, that I don’t shirk away from my commitments.”

“You’re worlds apart from him,” she assured from him. “A stubborn asshole you may be but you’re ten times the man he was. But this baby isn’t your commitment.”

“The second we got involved he or she becomes part of the one I make to you and like I said if we fuck this up somehow which is possible because we both know we kind of suck at relationships,” he chuckled when she rolled her eyes. “I’m still going to be here. I may be an ass but I’d never take it out on an innocent kid.”

There was silence between them for a few minutes.

“This is such a bad idea but fuck it,” Susanna mumbled and then her lips were on his and her arms were around his neck and they were kissing and she crawled into his lap and life was really freaking good. It got better when he got to bury his hands in that soft blonde hair of hers. It upped itself when she used her teeth on his bottom lip and then it got near perfection when he got to push his tongue against hers. “Bad idea,” she gasped when he pulled away to breathe.

“Like I said, probably,” he shrugged. “We’re probably crazy.”

“You’re crazy,” she poked his chest, he chuckled and nodded.

“So are you,” he grinned.

“You’re not…going to tell me you love me are you?” she asked carefully. He snorted and shook his head.

“No, nothing like that, at least not right now,” he mused thoughtfully. “But I like you. I think…I’d like to see where it heads.”

“Well we have been kind of dating for the past few weeks haven’t we?” she mused. “Huh…how did I not notice that I was dating an asshole.”

“Hey! I am not an asshole,” he was indignant, Susanna looked unimpressed. “Ok I’m still an asshole but I’m better than I was.”

“Ok I’ll give you that Harvard,” she conceded. “So we’re doing this?”

“Yeah, I think we are Susie Q,” Kyle grinned when her nose wrinkled at the nickname and then all out laughed when he felt a kick against his abdomen. “Junior here likes the idea.”

“Well I want you to kiss me again. Now,” she demanded.

How could he possibly ignore a request like that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea when I started caring about Kyle's happiness as much as I have.


	12. Kyle becomes a little less of a jerk

_Status report: Dr. says baby is just fine. So am I._

Kyle smiled as he read his text message and typed a response to Susanna’s message about the doctor’s appointment she’d had this morning.

 _I’m glad. Back 2 work?_

It took all of two minutes for a response to come through.

 _Mhmm. Spring line ahead._

Kyle snorted.

 _Have fun with your flip flops._

Took her less than a minute this time around.

 _Asshole. Call me when you’re done for the day._

“So.”

Kyle turned from where he was getting his fourth cup of coffee for the day and found Donna standing beside him, going into a cabinet and bringing out Cheetos of all things. Kyle glanced around and found that they were alone in the associate’s break room as she turned to survey him. He shifted, but kept himself in place. No one was going to ruin his overall happy mood today. Not even Donna.

“What did we do this weekend?”

Kyle ran a hand through his hair and bit back the grin that threatened to appear as he thought about how he’d gotten to spend his weekend. He almost felt like a teenager all over again.

“I don’t kiss and tell,” he responded. “And not even you and the threat of a staple gun will make me.”

Donna’s eyebrow shot up before her mouth quirked.

“I knew there was a gentleman somewhere in there,” she nodded in approval. “However, might I suggest telling Mike? He and Harvey should know about this.”

“I…”

“She’s not your client, it’s not against the rules,” Donna reminded him. “But it’d be better if you told them.”

“I know,” Kyle replied. “I was thinking it might be best to wait until after her case is over with. I don’t want to put that stress on her when she’s getting so close to her due date. And I may or may not be terrified about what Mr. Specter will do to me.”

“I think,” Donna eyed him and even Kyle picked up on the fact that she meant that she knew. “That you’ll be surprised on both counts. Harvey and Mike are out of the office for most of today. Think about it.”

“I will, I’ll talk to Susanna about it to,” he promised. “Why all this help all of a sudden? You hate me.”

“Hate is a very strong word,” Donna told him. “I don’t hate you. If anything you annoyed me with your repeated attempts to get into Harvey’s office and to be fair I thought you were further trying to sabotage Mike with Susanna.”

“And now that you know everything?” Kyle asked.

“It makes my job easier and like I said, we women have to stick together,” she shrugged. “Now I’m going to go do some work. You should do the same.”

“Yes ma’am,” Kyle saluted before he gathered his coffee and headed back to his cubicle.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mondays sucked for a reason. Aside from the almost normal conversation he’d had with Donna that morning his day had done its best to ruin itself over and over again. In the form of Louis dumping brief after brief on him, on getting Mike’s work because Mike was off working more miracles with Specter. On being yelled at by Louis repeatedly because he hadn’t been working fast enough, his handwriting was illegible, anything and everything.   
Such was the life of a first year associate. He was done for the day at almost eleven at night and waiting for the elevator, pausing only to get his phone and call Susanna. She answered after four rings.

“Hi,” Kyle frowned when he heard her yawn.

“Were you asleep?” he asked.

“Nope, working on something,” she responded. “Are you done for the day?”

“Waiting for the elevator now.”

“Come over,” she demanded, he could hear the pout in her voice. He could also sense that he was no longer alone and turned to find that Mike Ross was now standing beside him. Kyle ignored him and kept talking.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I want my human pillow,” she told him, he chuckled. “And I want to show you what I’m working on.”

“Is that all I’m good for now?” he asked.

“That and other things,” she replied. “Are you coming?”

“Let me stop by my place and get my clothes for tomorrow and then I’ll come over. Do you want anything?”

“Strawberry ice cream and a text when you’re heading over so I don’t think you’re a serial killer or anything. You can let yourself in right?”

He snorted. Susanna had given him a key to her apartment before they’d even started dating as a just in case thing because out of everyone she knew and trusted he was the closest. It made sense the closer she got to her due date.

“I think I can work a lock and key,” he responded and then pointedly ignored the snort from Mike as he stepped into the elevator with Ross hot on his heels. Mike pressed the button for the lobby. “I’m getting into the elevator now. I’ll see you soon with your ice cream.”

“Mmmk, bye.”

The line went dead and Kyle pocketed his phone as he leaned against the wall of the elevator. There was silence for a few minutes.

“Strawberry ice cream?” Mike asked, Kyle found that Mike was looking at him with mild amusement all over his face.

For a moment Kyle considered telling him that it was for his client, his mine as well be his girlfriend. Both he and Susanna had come to the conclusion that they’d been dating for weeks without even realizing it. They were now just mildly upset that they hadn’t been having all the sex that should be entailed with those weeks. He thought about it, almost said something, but then stopped. It was far too late and he was not in the mood to deal with an inquisition from Ross. It could wait.

“She likes strawberries,” Kyle shrugged. “Anyone ever teach you not to listen in on others phone calls?”

“Oh but it’s so much fun when that other person is whipped,” Mike countered.

“You say it like that’s a bad thing,” Kyle threw back. “I’m enjoying it.”

“This one must be special,” Mike commented. “You’re being nice.”

“She is,” Kyle nodded before the elevator dinged and they both stepped out. “Have a good night Ross.”

“Yeah…” Mike paused. “You too?”

Kyle just smiled to himself, he should rag on Ross, say something, anything but his bad mood had just lifted at the thought of going to see Susanna. He could let the good mood keep going and let Mike reap the benefits of said mood.

XXXXXXXXXX

A half an hour later had Kyle changed into sweats as he quietly walked into Susanna’s apartment, garment bag in one hand, ice cream in the other, complete with plastic spoon. He locked the door behind him and glanced around.

“Susie Q?”

“Bedroom!”

He kicked his shoes off, padded back to her room and was completely unsurprised to find her sitting at her work bench with her sketchpad. What did surprise him was that she was sitting there in one of his t-shirts. Her gaze flickered up to him and a smile graced her features when she saw him. He returned the gesture and walked over to her to steal a kiss or four.

“Mmm,” she grinned when he pressed the pint of ice cream with its spoon into her hands. “You are my hero, minus the horse and crown.”

“Gee thanks shirt stealer,” he kissed her again before he walked over to her closet and hung his garment bag on the door for tomorrow.

“Shirt stealer?” Susanna asked through a mouthful of ice cream. He pointed to the crimson Harvard shirt on her as he returned to that side of the room and sat on the edge of her bed. She smiled at him. “When you leave said shirt on my floor then it by default becomes mine until you remove it from my apartment. Do you want it back?”

“Well if you’re offering to get naked,” Kyle wriggled his eyebrows; Susanna rolled her eyes as she ate more of her ice cream.

“Men,” she muttered. “I’m tired and feel like a whale. Therefore no, there will be no nudity.”

“You’re not a whale, you’re beautiful and you can keep the shirt,” he assured her. “You make it look far better than I ever could.”

She didn’t say anything to that, just smiled, grabbed her sketchbook and then held it out to him. He took it so she could go back to eating her snack and was surprised to see designs for crib sheets all over, intricate and bursting with color and patterns, notes scribbled by each separate one. He looked at her.

“I know, I know,” she raised her spoon. “I got more than enough at my baby shower last week but…they’re all so…generic,” she wrinkled her nose. “Lacking in life.”

“Well that’s what happens when you don’t find out what you’re having,” Kyle pointed out. “People have to get generic stuff. There isn’t a lot of choice now.”

“I know, but I want the surprise,” Susanna pouted. “I was washing the first set earlier and I just got to thinking. I’m going on maternity leave on Monday and I’ll need something to do to keep me sane as this whole lawsuit moves forward.”

“So do it,” Kyle motioned to the sketchbook. “These are fantastic and they’re special because they’re from mommy.”

“Think so?”

“I know so,” he told her. “You’re good at what you do Susie Q. And if this is going to help you for what’s coming with your lawsuit…go for it.”

“Think it’ll be bad?” she asked quietly. Kyle paused and thought about it. He knew her case was coming up soon and that Mike had started entering his ‘serious business’ mode with Harvey Specter. Their eye communication was off the carts this week and it was for this case.

“Do you want me to answer as your question as a lawyer or your boyfriend?” he asked her. She leveled him with a look.

“I want you to answer it honestly,” she said. He nodded before he held his hands out. She put the pint of ice cream on the table and took them. He helped her stand up and right in front of him in his shirt and a pair of black shorts. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he looked at her.

“My honest opinion is that you have a good, solid case,” he told her. “You also have the best lawyer in the city on your side. If the Drexton’s were smart they’d settle with you. But, you need to get ready to fall under fire. The opposition will play dirty and there is a ninety-five percent chance that they are going to go after your personal life,” he put his hands on her stomach. “You need to be ready for that because that’s the stuff that sticks.”

“You think I can’t take it?” she asked. He shook his head.

“I’ve seen the strongest guys cut to pieces on the stand. I think you can take it but I also want you to be ready,” he told her. “But I doubt Mr. Specter will let them get far. He’s the best for a reason. And Mike is apparently good at this whole caring thing,” Kyle told her. Susanna giggled and kissed him again.

“So it’s time for the battle amour?” she asked.

“Yes, but you’ll design something fabulous, now eat your ice cream before it melts and come to bed,” he told her. She smacked his arm.

“You don’t control me,” she exclaimed. “Just for that I’m going to take my jolly old good time eating and then designing some more.”

“Fine,” he pulled his t-shirt up and off, threw it towards the chair in the corner of the room and scooted back towards her pillows. “I’ll be here, asleep all by myself,” he sighed. “With my perfectly good hands unable to rub someone’s back. Damn.”

Susanna glared at him, he just smirked before he startled as her plastic spoon hit his chest. He held it up; she stuck her tongue out and grabbed her pint of ice cream before coming over to join him on her bed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kyle was in the middle of styling his hair for the day when he heard the dulcet tones of Coldplay’s single blasting through Susanna’s bedroom. He glanced at the bathroom and heard the shower shut off in a hurry.

“Harvard can you get that for me? It’s probably work.”

“What’s the magic word?” he asked even as he made his way over to her desk and picked up the phone and hit accept.

“Hurry up you jerk!” she shouted back. He chuckled and brought the phone up to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Kyle? What are you doing with Susanna’s phone?”

Kyle froze as he heard Mike Ross’ voice on the other end of the line. His mind instantly went to trying to figure out exactly how he could get out of this. How he could deny it and save himself a situation at work. But then Susanna came out of the bathroom, wrapped up in a towel, looking at him curiously. He breathed. He couldn’t deny it.

“It’s me and…long story,” he answered. “Did you need to talk to Susanna?”

“Yes,” Mike replied. “We’ll be talking when you get to work.”

“Great,” Kyle muttered before he handed Susanna the phone. “It’s for you Susie Q.”  
She took the phone and held it up to her ear. He motioned towards the kitchen, she nodded and started talking.

“Hey Mike, sorry, was in the shower, what’s up?”

Kyle was nursing a glass of orange juice and a bagel when Susanna joined him in the kitchen twenty minutes later. He gave her the other half of his bagel as she leaned against the counter opposite him.

“Everything alright?” he asked. She nodded.

“The Drexton’s want to meet me next week,” she responded. “Are you…is it a problem? That Mike knows now?”

“I’m not ashamed of you or this,” he assured her.

“I know that but we were keeping it a secret until after my whole trial was done for a reason,” Susanna told him. “So will it be a problem for you at work?”

“We’re not breaking any laws or firm rules by doing this,” he replied. “It’s just something that may or may not be frowned upon depending on how far it goes. Did he ask you anything?”

“He suggested that perhaps my vision was clouded by your…charm,” she raised her eyebrow as she walked over to him. He slid his arm around her shoulders as she leaned into him. “As if. I totally seduced you.”

“Seduced me huh?” he asked. She nodded before she stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. He smiled against her mouth.

“Yep, totally seduced you,” she nodded.

“Whatever you say Susie Q,” he sighed as he glanced at the clock. “I have to get going. Try and do some damage control, maybe try and talk to Mike before he goes to Specter.”

“Good luck, call and let me know how it goes?” she asked. He nodded as he kissed her again before he went to grab his briefcase and head into the real world.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was still too early for any of the other associates to be in yet and for that Kyle was thankful. The less of an audience he had when he went to talk to Mike Ross the better. He carefully made his way out of the elevators and walked down the hallway towards the associate’s cubicles. He had no idea what he was going to say but he knew he had to do something before things got out of hand.

“Kyle.”

He stopped when he heard Mike’s voice, turned and found him approaching him, inquisitive and defensive. Kyle breathed and got ready to put on his own version of battle armor when Mike stopped in front of him.

“What are you doing to my client?” Mike asked him. “Because toying with a pregnant woman’s emotions like this is low even for you. Especially if you’re doing it to get to me.”

“I’m not,” Kyle said, ordering his anger away and focusing on the task at hand. “Using her to get to you and frankly I’m a little offended that you would even suggest that I would do something like that. I know I’m a bastard but I’m not that bad.”

“Then what are you doing?” Mike asked. Kyle sighed.

“She and I…Susanna is….she’s special,” he replied. “We live ten minutes away from each other. We started hanging out, she was my friend.”

“And now?” Mike prodded. Kyle glared.

“This really isn’t your business.”

“She’s my client, you work for this firm. It’s my business,” Mike leveled him with a look. Kyle sighed once more because if he were in Ross’ position he would be doing the same thing. “What is she now?”

“We just started dating,” he shrugged. “And us being together isn’t against any rules. She’s not my client and it’s not my case.”

“Then why keep it a secret?” Mike asked.

“Because it literally just happened this past weekend!” Kyle exclaimed. “I wanted some time to enjoy being in a relationship and figure out what it meant before we brought other people into it.”

“This weekend huh?”

“Yes, this weekend, but…we’ve been friends for a little while now,” Kyle responded. “Look I know that this looks bad but Mike I promise that I’m not doing this to get at you or hurt your case. Susanna would kick my ass to space and back. And so would Donna.”

Mike’s lips cracked into a smile.

“Donna’s scary and Susanna’s a firecracker isn’t she?”

“I wouldn’t have her any other way,” Kyle grinned and was he really having this conversation with Mike Ross? Was he actually enjoying himself?

Once more, he was left to think that he was in the twilight zone.

“Also presumably the reason that you’ve been acting like an actual human being lately,” Mike sighed. “Alright…I’m going to believe you here and I’m not going to tell Harvey about it.”

“You won’t?” Kyle was surprised because while it wasn’t against the rules, this was something that Mr. Specter could use to make his life hell, something that Mike Ross could use as payback.

“No, like you said you’re not breaking any rules, and it’s your personal life,” Mike replied. “However, if it starts to interfere or if I find out that you are a really good actor I will tell him. Sound fair?”  
Mike held his hand out and Kyle wasted no time in taking the gift he was being offered. He shook on it.

“Deal,” he responded. “Thank you.”

“We still need to go and get that drink sometime.”

“Yeah, I still owe you,” Kyle shook his head as their hands dropped. “We could…I would be open to it sometime soon. Before the baby comes.”

“Fair enough,” Mike nodded.


	13. Kyle gets rewarded for having feelings

Kyle had most definitely entered the twilight zone. He knew he had to be there because in any other world, in any other life, he would not be sitting at a bar with Mike Ross and laughing over Louis’ latest attempts to overtake Harvey Specter. He and Mike Ross did not do pleasant things together, he and Mike Ross competed but right now Kyle was actually having fun.

“Oh god he really did that?” Kyle wiped his eyes as Mike nodded and took another sip of the beer that Kyle had paid for. He had agreed to it after all.

“I thought his head was going to explode when Donna told him no,” Mike replied.

“Then she has to have something on him then,” Kyle suggested. “No one stops Louis from doing anything unless your name is Jessica Pearson.”

“Of course she has something on him,” Mike pointed his bottle towards Kyle. “She just won’t tell me what it is.”

“Damn shame,” Kyle took another pull from his beer. There was a comfortable silence between the two as they nursed their drinks. Kyle honestly couldn’t believe that he was actually having a good time, more so than he ever did when he was with Greg and the others. That was probably because when he was with them it was all about trying to one-up each other but right now it was all about trading war stories and commiserating over associates.

“Have plans with Susanna tonight?” Mike asked.

“Just going over to her place after this,” he replied. “She’s not really up for going out much at the moment. So we’re pretty tame.”

“Understandable,” Mike responded.

“What about you and….that blonde from the mock trial?” Kyle asked, Mike just shook his head.

“Jenny dumped me for being a workaholic.”

“It’s hard,” Kyle mused. “If not impossible to have a normal relationship in your first year.”

“And yet you’re managing,” Mike countered as he took another drink from his bottle.”

“By some miracle,” Kyle responded. “I got lucky because Susie Q doesn’t work regular hours either and she’s constantly saying that my long hours don’t bother her. Was your break-up at least friendly?”

“Yeah,” Mike smiled. “Jenny and I have been friends for too long, been through too much to give that up. But we’re done; I’ve resigned myself to being married to the law.”

“Here, here,” Kyle held his bottle up so Mike could toast with him.

“Wait,” Mike swallowed his drink. “That’s not fair. You have a girlfriend that’s crazy about you.”

“You think?” Kyle asked.

“I know,” Mike told him. “Because she defended you before we met with the Drexton’s this week.”

“She defended me?”

“She just told me that she was one: perfectly capable of making her own romantic decisions and two: you were a surprisingly good guy underneath your layers of douchiness.”

Kyle snorted and finished his drink.

“She would say something like that…wait…does that mean that Specter knows?”

“No, she did it before Harvey came in,” Mike assured him. Kyle felt the smile that had been playing on his lips come to fruition. Mike rolled his eyes.

“And you are just as far gone as she is. It’s sweet…like a cavity,” Mike replied.

“Awww you wound me Ross,” Kyle replied before he glanced at his phone on the table. “Speaking of my girlfriend,” he reached for it and saw the waiting text message lighting up the screen.

 _When you come over can you please bring me some peanut butter? And tell Mike I said hi._

"Everything alright?” Mike asked.

“Yeah, I just have to go hunt down some peanut butter when I leave here. Susie Q says hi.”

“I say hi back,” Mike replied. “Has she sent you out in the middle of the night yet?”

Kyle nodded.

“Let me tell you about her pickle crisis at three in the morning.”

XXXXXXXXXX

Kyle crept through the darkened apartment, doing his best to not make noise as he made his way from the kitchen to Susanna’s room. He and Mike had ended up staying for another round and more stories at the bar, which had led to him getting in later than expected. Thankfully, Susie Q had understood and when he finally reached her room he wasn’t surprised to find her already asleep in bed. He got dressed and brushed his teeth in the bathroom before he slid into bed behind her.

“Kyle?”

“No I’m an axe murderer,” he leaned over and pressed his lips to her cheek. She turned her head and he was quick to shift his attentions to her lips. She purred when he pulled away.

“I’ll forgive that last statement then,” she opened her eyes and he could barely make out her smile in the dark room. “Have fun on your man date?”

“Yes, I’m actually leaving you for Mike,” he teased as she turned and curled into him, her stomach tucked against his side.

“You’d have to fight Harvey for him,” she hummed. Kyle glanced down at her, she poked his chest.

“Do you not see the sexual tension between them? I mean those looks,” she told him.

“An image I did not need in my head,” Kyle muttered and really he didn’t want to think about all of the looks Mike and Specter threw at each other, or the way they communicated silently, and he really needed to stop thinking about them when he was in bed with his girlfriend. “Go to sleep before you put more in there Susie Q.”

“Mmm excellent idea,” she mumbled. “If you can convince the baby to stop kicking me.”

Kyle laughed as he put a hand on her stomach and felt a push against his palm.

“The baby just wanted to say hi,” he told her as she snuggled into his side as best she could. “Obviously I was missed.”

“Speaking of missed,” she yawned. “Your mother called earlier.”

“Was she looking for me?” Kyle asked, though he was confused. His mother knew that if she needed him that she should call his cell first and after that the office. He’d given her Susanna’s number in case of an emergency after she had spoken to his girlfriend for the first time two weeks ago.

“No,” Susanna yawned. “She called to talk to me, check up on me, make sure the baby was alright. We had a nice chat. She and your dad want to visit before the baby comes.”

“They want to meet you,” he told her. “My mom loves you already. She told me if I didn’t keep you around there would be words.”

“I kind of love her already too,” Susanna grinned. “Which is why I suggested they come when my parents are here in three weeks.”

“Should I be worried?” he asked. She shook her head.

“My mom and dad want to meet you,” she promised. “And I thought having your mom and dad there would help with the stress. They kind of know me and you all are close.”

“We are and it’ll be good to have everyone meet. I want to meet your parents,” Kyle assured her. “Think they’ll like me?”

“My mom already loves everything I tell her about you,” she mumbled. “For the life of me I don’t know why.”

“Hey I’m awesome,” he laughed when she pinched his side. “Will your dad want to shoot me?”

“I won’t let him,” she patted his chest. “Nah, you’ll be fine. Talk about baseball. That’s safe.”

“I’ll trust you to get me ready for their arrival,” he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “We can call both sets tomorrow and set something up.”

“Good,” she yawned again, Kyle trailed his fingers against her stomach.

“Baby’s calming down,” he mused. Susanna said nothing; he glanced down and found that she was already fast asleep against him. Kyle felt his smile widen when he felt another kick against his palm as he settled down for the night.

XXXXXXXXXX

“Kyle we’re going out for a drink.”

Kyle glanced up from his brief to find Greg and a few of the other associates looking at him expectantly.

“And?”

“You’re coming with us?” Greg asked. “Louis said you didn’t have to have the brief finished until tomorrow afternoon.”

“I know that,” Kyle responded. “But I want to get it done now.”

“Come on, we haven’t been out in forever,” Greg whined, Kyle bit back a sigh. Greg was nice, at times, he was a competent lawyer, he would pick up the slack if need be but he honestly wasn’t Kyle’s favorite person in the world. Going out for drinks would have been fine once upon a time but things had shifted in the past few weeks. He had shifted.

“I can’t tonight,” Kyle responded. “Sorry. I have plans.”

“With who?” Greg asked. “You can ditch your girlfriend for one night out with the guys.”

“Could but I won’t,” Kyle responded because honestly he was far more interested in being curled up on the couch with his girlfriend and watching a movie.

“Wow she must be great in bed for you to-”

He stopped talking when Kyle broke the pencil he’d been twirling in his hand and glared at him.

“Watch what you say about my girlfriend,” Kyle told him quietly.

“Greg,” Mike sighed as he crept around the other associate and put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s a wonder that you’re single with the way you talk about women.”

“I am…I can get a woman just fine!” Greg replied.

“Uh huh,” Kyle shared an amused look with Mike. “You just keep telling yourself that.”

“You’re seriously bailing on us for your girlfriend?”

“I seriously am,” Kyle replied. “Go and have fun with everyone. I need to finish this.”

“Fine, your own damn loss,” Greg grumbled as he pulled away from Mike and stalked towards the elevators. Kyle rolled his eyes at Mike.

“Thanks,” he replied. “I really didn’t want to go out with them tonight.”

“No problem, he was acting like a dick,” Mike replied as he walked over to his cubicle and started to pack up. “Do you have plans with Susanna right away?”

“I…in about an hour,” Kyle responded. “Why?”

“Then you should come get a drink with Harvey and I,” Mike replied. Kyle stared at him. “Seriously. We won’t go where those douches went.”

“With you and…Mr. Specter?” Kyle asked. Mike chuckled.

“Yes,” he told him. “This is what acting like a human being gets you. Do you want to come?”

“I…oh what the hell,” Kyle started to gather his things because really the brief could wait until the morning. “Let me text Susanna.”

“We’ll wait for you by the elevator.”

XXXXXXXXXX

“Relax, he’s not going to chuck his glass at you,” Mike whispered as he went towards the bar to get a pitcher of beer and three glasses. This left Kyle alone with Harvey Specter who was eying him warily. Kyle was doing his best to relax but it was easier said than done when Harvey freaking Specter was staring at you from across the table.

“He’s right you know,” Specter said after Mike was out of earshot. “I don’t need a harassment lawsuit thrown at me. Not to mention the fact that I’m curious.”

“Curious?” Kyle asked.

“About why you were invited to our little…thing,” he gestured to the bar, which Kyle had to admit was kind of a dive, the last place he’d expect to find Harvey Specter in. The man was known for liking the finer things in life and this most certainly was not it. Except Kyle kind of preferred this to the usual spot, it was low key, felt like he could actually drink without having to make an impression; except he was in the presence of the best closer in the city which kind of made that thought null in void.

“I…”

“I mean I’ve made it clear that I’m not your biggest fan but Mike,” he threw a look to where their mutual acquaintance was approaching again. “Was pretty adamant about inviting you. He’s professed his dislike of you too. So it makes me wonder what happened to change that.”

“Mike’s…he’s not a bad guy,” Kyle offered. “And I guess that we’re not enemies anymore?”

“Kyle’s been proving that he’s actually a human Harvey,” Mike teased as he put the pitcher and glasses down so he could slide right next to him and holy shit Susanna had been right about them. The way they looked at each other was ample enough evidence and how the heck had he missed this? He had to tell her when he came home. “I thought that he could use a night off from the other douches.”

Mike handed him a glass and Kyle was quick to take a sip.

“An actual human? How does one go from being a pretentious Harvard douche to that?” Specter asked him, Kyle snorted.

“You’d have to take that up with my girlfriend Mr. Specter,” he told him. “Though I think she’d be inclined to agree with your assessment more often than not.”

“Harvey.”

“What?” Kyle asked.

“We’re not at the office, we’re drinking, you call me Harvey just like I’ll call you Kyle until you give me reason not to,” Harvey Sp-just Harvey warned. “And how do you have time for a girlfriend? Don’t we give you associates enough work?”

“You do Harvey, but she’s pretty awesome,” Kyle shrugged. “I got lucky

“Because she’s one that doesn’t mind if I’m not around all the time,” Kyle responded. “I secretly think she likes it that way.”

“Right,” Harvey sipped his beer thoughfully, Mike rolled his eyes.

“Just be nice and start talking about the Yankees or something.”

“Do you like baseball?” Harvey asked. Kyle nodded.

“I live in New York. If I didn’t like baseball I’m pretty sure I’d be kicked out of the city,” he responded.

“Good then you can help me convince Mike that his….like,” Harvey paused to wince. “Of the Red Sox is unjust and-”

“It’s not unjust! It’s my preference and you have to admit that their lineup is-”

“You like the _Red Sox_?” Kyle asked Mike. “You know you were buying yourself some cool points in my book until that. What the hell?”

“My thoughts exactly,” Harvey told him.

“Oh we’re fixing this here and now.”


	14. Kyle learns he's won

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is the last chapter to this story. I want to take a minute and thank each and every one of you for you continued support of this fic. Your reviews have always made me smile and brightened my days. Thank YOU for reading this. It’s hard to believe it’s over.

_Kyle,  
Your father and I will be getting into town Saturday afternoon. I know you have to work but Susanna said she could entertain us until you got to leave. We’re cooking you both dinner. No arguments. See you soon sweetie.  
Love,  
Mom_

Kyle read and reread the message before closing his email and taking a deep breath. While he knew that his parents were coming to visit, that Susanna’s parents were coming to help her get ready for the baby, it had been a distant thought in his head. Reading his mother’s email put it on the forefront of his mind and he was doing his best not to have a panic attack in the middle of the office. He and Susanna were meeting each other’s parents in the next week. Kyle hadn’t met someone’s parents since his undergrad and it had been a disaster. He was more terrified about this meeting than facing Donna and Harvey Specter at the same time.

“Kyle.”

Kyle looked up and once again wondered if Donna was psychic because she was right there.

“Yes?”

“Come with me,” she nodded towards the hall. Kyle grabbed his phone and stood up, the fear about meeting Susanna’s parents faded as he followed Donna. Susanna was back there with Mike and Mr. Specter and the Drexton’s. They were supposed to be settling the case because Mike had pulled off some miracle and Kyle was happy about it because Susanna didn’t need the stress when she was due to have a baby in two weeks. But now he was worried because Donna looked worried and she was never worried.

“Donna seriously what’s-”

“In there,” Donna pointed to the conference room and Kyle had never been more grateful for the glass walls of the law firm because it gave him full view of Susanna clutching the arms of a chair, pale as Mike knelt beside her and Mr. Specter stood and argued with the opposing council. Kyle didn’t even think as he moved past Donna, opened the door, and got into the room to get a better look.

“If anything happens to her or her child you can rest assured that there will be a lawsuit on your desk by the end of the week,” Harvey Specter’s tone of voice was downright scary but Kyle ignored it in favor of getting to Susanna.

“Hey Susie Q,” he spoke loud enough to get her attention, as he knelt on her free side. Kyle noted the way she relaxed at the sight of him and the wet spot on the front of her dress.

“Oh thank god,” she sighed. “My water broke.”

“I can see that,” Kyle informed her as his hand went to her wrist, his fingers felt for her pulse. He was suddenly ridiculously grateful that his mother was a nurse and had insisted that he take more than his fair share of first aid classes in addition to volunteering at the hospital when he was a teenager. He had dealt with situations like this before and had to do his best to remain calm because it was obvious that almost everyone in the room was freaking out. Even if he was freaking out too because holy crap Susanna was in labor, she was going to have the baby and Kyle was going to be a fa-he was going to be something that was for sure. He just hoped he was ready.

“Kyle? What’s Kyle doing here?” Specter asked.

“Harvey,” Kyle spared a moment to look up at the man. “With all due respect I have medical training and my mother is a nurse. Not to mention Susie Q here,” he nodded to Susanna. “Knows me.”

“I thought she’d want someone familiar,” Donna responded.

“She’s the girlfriend?” Harvey asked. Kyle chose to ignore him and instead focus on Susanna.

“Harvard I’m not due for another two weeks, aren’t first babies supposed to be late?” Susanna asked. Kyle shook his head.

“When it’s this close to the due date babies can come when they’re good and ready. Labor and delivery might take some time. When did her water break?” he asked Mike.

“Ten minutes ago,” Mike replied. “We already called for an ambulance.”

“Alright, good, and have your contractions started yet?” Kyle asked Susanna, she nodded.

“Yeah, I thought…I thought it was just cramps earlier but then this happened,” she told him.

“So you’ve probably been in labor for a little while now,” Kyle mused as he fished his phone out of his pants pocket and held it out to Mike.

“Call nine-one-one again,” he instructed. “Tell them that we have a woman in active labor. Stress the word active.”

“Right, got it,” Mike said as he stood and went towards the window for better reception. Kyle looked at Donna.

“Any chance you can find some bottled water and a washcloth?”

“I’ll be right back,” Donna nodded before she was off. Kyle looked at Harvey and what he assumed were the Drexton’s and their attorneys.

“I’m going to suggest that the Drexton’s and their council leave, Susanna is going to be occupied,” he told Specter who also nodded and nodded towards the door.

“I’ll show you to the elevator so I can detail all of the things you have done wrong today.”

Kyle waited until they were gone and then turned his full attention onto Susanna. When he saw her face scrunched up in pain he took both of her hands in his and let her squeeze.

“You know breathing through it helps,” he suggested.

“Shut up,” she bit out. “This hurts.”

“And breathing is going to get your through it,” Kyle calmly explained as her eyes opened to glare at him. “Breathe and focus on me Susie Q.”

“Why are you going to…” she paused to breathe, Kyle nodded and made sure her eyes stayed on him as she worked through the pain. “Deliver this baby?” she finished when it had stopped. Kyle glanced at his watch, noted the time, before his focus went back to her.

“If I have to I can,” he replied as Mike came back with his phone. “Let’s hope it doesn’t get to that.”

“The paramedics are ten minutes away,” Mike replied. “They’ll be here soon Susanna.”

“Ok,” she replied before her eyes widened. “My parents…they’re…not going to be here for…I’m going to be all alone.”

“No you’re not Susie Q,” Kyle replied as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I’m here and not going anywhere. You’re not having this baby all by yourself.”

“You’re going to…oh god,” she groaned, Kyle felt her squeeze his hands again, he ignored the vice grip on them and looked at Mike as Susanna put her head on his shoulder.

“Go to my contacts, look for Karen McKenna,” he told him. “That’s Susie Q’s mother. Can you call her and tell her the situation for me? Susie Q I know that your parents might not make it in time but my mom and dad can get here in a few hours if you want that.”

“I want,” she mumbled against the fabric of his dress shirt.

“Alright, Mike, call her parents first and then call my mom, just tell them what’s up and that I’ll give them an update when we get to the hospital.”

“I can do that,” Mike replied. “Does she need anything?”

“Drugs,” Susanna replied as she took in deep breaths. Kyle glanced at his watch again, seven minutes between contractions, nothing to worry about yet. “I want drugs.”

“They’ll get you some of those at the hospital.”

Kyle saw Donna reenter the room and was grateful that she had had the foresight to get the washcloth wet for him. Donna shook her head when he wrenched one of his hands away from Susanna’s and just put the washcloth on his girlfriend’s forehead herself. Kyle nodded in thanks as he put his now freed hand on the small of her back.

“Harvey’s going to wait for the paramedics downstairs,” she told him. “Get them up here faster.”

“What if we get to the hospital and it’s too late for drugs?” Susanna asked him, Kyle chuckled.

“So far so good, you’re contractions are seven minutes apart so we have some time,” he promised.

“I’m never having another baby, I hope you’re ok with that,” she informed him. “Understand me Harvard? No. More.”

“Loud and clear,” he replied.

“Right in here.”

Kyle looked up and sent up a silent prayer of thanks when Specter entered followed closely by two paramedics and a stretcher. Kyle stood when the two came to her side but stayed when Susanna’s hand grabbed his.

“Shhh,” he soothed and ignored the look that Specter shot his way. “I’m not about to leave you now. You’re stuck with me Susie Q.”

“Good,” she replied.

“Ms. Mckenna my name is Carl and this is my partner Linda,” one of the paramedics told her. “We’re going to get you out of here.”

Kyle let go of her when the two moved her to the stretcher but was quick to go back to her side when she was settled.

“Are you the father?” the female paramedic asked, Kyle didn’t even have to think about his response.

“Yes and I’m riding along,” he informed them as he took his phone back from Mike.

“I called her parents and yours, call them again when you get to the hospital and settled,” Mike told him. Kyle nodded as he pocketed his phone and then took a minute to look at Harvey.

“Harvey,” he chanced using his first name out loud at work. “I’m going with Susanna…I don’t want her to be alone. Is there any way you could…Louis is…”

“I’ll smooth it over with Louis and Jessica,” Harvey replied. “And Mike will follow you to the hospital. I want updates. She was sent into labor by the Drexton’s and I want to make sure there’s nothing wrong.”

“We need to move.”

“Kyle,” Susanna looked at him, eyes wide and more than a little afraid. He smiled at her as he leaned down and brushed his lips to her forehead.

“Look at me Susie Q, you can do this, you’re going to do this, and I’m here,” he promised. She nodded before she was wheeled out with Kyle hot on their heels.

XXXXXXXXXX

“You know I’ve come to the conclusion that because you sent mommy into labor in a law firm, that you also want to be a lawyer,” Kyle did his best to keep his voice calm and quiet as he walked the length of the hospital room and adjusted the sleeping baby boy in his arms. He knew that he should probably put said baby back in the little hospital bed that had been provided but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it just yet. Lucas Anthony McKenna had come into the world two hours ago after Susanna had spent almost ten in labor and it had been a flurry of activity since then in the forms of doctors, nurses, and of course Susanna holding him.

This was really the first chance Kyle had gotten to examine Lucas in depth and he was soaking it up. In his opinion which was most definitely biased this little boy was perfect; ten little fingers, ten toes, and an equally healthy set of lungs on him that he had used to the full extent of their abilities when he’d made his entrance. Kyle had been there, he’d held Susanna’s hand the entire time, and had cut the cord when the scissors had been offered to him. He was most definitely and thoroughly and totally in love with this little life in his arms.

“Is he ok?”

He glanced up and found Susanna’s tired eyes on him. He smiled.

“He’s just fine, how are you doing? Do you want to hold him?”

“I’m sore, exhausted, but never been happier. And you can keep holding him, I know you haven’t gotten a real chance to yet,” she responded, lips quirked in a smile as she looked around. “Where are your parents?”

Kyle chuckled, true to form his parents had gotten to the hospital a mere four hours after Mike had called them and his mother, being the amazing woman that she was, had acted as a surrogate mother for Susanna for the last six hours of labor.

“Your parent’s plane is getting in soon. They went to go pick them up,” he replied. “Thought we could use the alone time. We’ve probably got about an hour and a half until they get back. You can go back to sleep.”

“And miss the picture in front of me?” she shook her head. “I’m good.”

“Nice picture?” he asked as he checked on the baby, who was still fast asleep against him.

“Very nice,” she replied. “You know…we never did discuss what you were going to be to him. I heard…you called yourself his father back at the firm.”

“I know,” Kyle responded. “And while I know that call is up to you…I…it just came out Susie Q.”

“Do you want to be his father?” she asked. “I mean was it a heat of the moment thing or…”

“Susie Q,” he interrupted. “I meant what I said weeks ago. I’m involved and I love this baby as much as I love his mommy.”

“You love me?” she asked, he chuckled.

“It might be too soon but…we’ve never been conventional,” he told her. “I do. I love you. I love him. I love us.”

“And if we break-up?” she asked.

“I’m still here for him,” Kyle had been thinking about this for weeks now and he had never been more sure of himself than he was in this moment. “He’s number one now but I’m honestly hoping that we’re always a team.”

“Good,” she replied. “Come kiss me?”

He smiled as he carefully stood, ever mindful of the precious cargo in his arms and moved closer to her. She pushed herself up to kiss him.

“I love you too,” she told him, he was about to kiss her again but stopped when an indignant cry came from the bundle in his arms. He chuckled as he glanced down to find his son because really that’s what this little boy was now blinking up at him looking none too happy. “Calm down there peanut, your daddy’s got you,” Susanna soothed as she brushed her lips against their son’s forehead.

“Daddy?” he asked as his heart did a backflip and the baby wriggled in his arms. Kyle stood a little straighter even as his finger traced against their son’s back. “Dad,” he repeated as he looked at Susanna. “I’m dad.”

“And I’m mom,” she pointed to herself. “So glad we worked that out. You went to school where again?”

“Harvard law,” he replied as he adjusted the weight in his arms and looked down at their child. “Where you can go and be a lawyer like I am if you want.”

“He’s two hours old,” Susanna rolled her eyes as Lucas settled down. “How about we wait at least a week before we start that nonsense?”

“What’s nonsense?”

A soft knock on the door had them both look up and find Mike’s head peeking into the room, an even quicker glance found that Harvey was there with him.

“Up for a couple of visitors?”

“Come on in,” Susanna replied. “I thought you were going home though?”

“I was going to but then Harvey showed up,” Mike entered the room with Harvey hot on his heels and held up a duffel bag towards Kyle before he set it on the chair beside the bed.

“I sent Donna out to get you a change of clothes and some basic toiletries,” Harvey responded. “Though I’m…surprised by this development,” he gestured between Kyle and Susanna. “Both Mike and Donna assure me that it’s legitimately serious and therefore thought you’d be staying the night.”

“It is,” Kyle responded. “It really is serious and I will be staying.”

“Is Kyle in trouble?” Susanna asked. Harvey shook his head.

“He wasn’t directly involved with your case, that the Drexton’s have really agreed to settle on now, we’ll have to have another meeting, when you’re feeling better of course. Is…everything alright?”

Kyle noticed the way both Harvey and Mike were avidly looking at the bundle in his arms. Mike had gotten a brief glimpse of Lucas earlier before he’d left the room. His son had since calmed down and he glanced at Susanna who gave him a grin.

“This is Lucas Anthony McKenna,” Kyle told them. “And he is going to be a future Harvard graduate.”

Susanna snorted.

“So that’s what the nonsense was about?” Mike asked, Kyle nodded as he walked over to the two so they could peer at his son.

“You went into labor in a law firm, that clearly says something,” Harvey told Susanna, who just held her hands up. “Handsome kid too.”

“I’m not about to argue with the three of you. I’m sore and tired from you know pushing a human being out of me,” she responded, Kyle watched as both Harvey and Mike paled, shared a look, and then promptly gave Susanna smiles.

“You win,” Mike told her. “He’s adorable.”

“Worth every second of it,” Susanna grinned. “Then again his Uncle Mike is pretty cool for sticking around.”

“Uncle Mike?” Mike asked as he looked at Kyle who shrugged.

“Seems only right, you did help her out a lot,” he responded as he looked back down to Lucas whose eyes were open again. “Yeah, this is your Uncle Mike and that’s Harvey, he’s the best closer in the city and Mike is…well…getting there.”

“Your daddy’s pretty good at what he does too,” Mike supplied, Kyle looked up at him in surprise, Mike just smiled. “You’re grown on me Durant.”

“Likewise Ross.”

“Speaking of, we’re going to leave all of you to get some rest,” Harvey gave Mike a look. “Kyle I’ve already smoothed things over with the firm, take tomorrow, Mike will bring you work. This is Donna’s number, she wants you to text her another picture,” Harvey tucked a piece of paper into his shirt pocket. Kyle nodded. “Susanna and…Kyle congratulations on the baby.”

“Thanks for coming down Harvey and Mike,” Susanna responded.

“We’ll be in touch about your case,” Harvey assured her. “Mike I’ll be outside.”

Harvey buttoned his suit jacket and walked outside, leaving Mike alone in the room. He took a minute let his finger trace Lucas’ cheek, a fond smile on his face.

“Uncle Mike will be back tomorrow, get some rest you two,” Mike told them before he followed Harvey out of the room. Kyle looked at Susanna, who patted the space beside her. He obliged her silent request and walked over slowly, and carefully sat down on the edge as she looked at the both of them.

“Lucas Anthony Durant-McKenna has a nice ring to it,” she told him. Kyle looked at her in surprise. “Don’t you think?”  
He paused, looked down at Lucas, who had since decided that he had had enough excitement for one day and closed his eyes, breathing even as he slept. He nodded.

“I think so,” he told her. “I even know a bleeding heart Uncle that can help me with the paperwork,” Kyle assured her before he brushed his lips against Lucas’ forehead and then kissed his lovely girlfriend. This was definitely not where he’d seen his life going a few months ago.

It was honestly so much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it, the end to The Losing Victor, it is not however the end to this verse, which needs a name, any and all suggestions would be welcome. I’ve come to love it and can’t bring myself to leave it just yet. So expect a few more stories involving Kyle, Susanna, Lucas, Donna, Harvey, and of course Uncle Mike.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, as always feedback is most appreciated.


End file.
